Cedric Diggory didn't die, he became Edward Cullen
by F8WUZL8
Summary: Now being REWRITTEN! CHAPTER 2! When the Cullens leave Forks to wander alone, they find themselves at a school called Hogwarts, and Edward is mistaken for a boy who recently died: Cedric Diggory. After Breaking Dawn twi , after GOF HP, rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1 Rewritten

**Dear loyal, patient readers of this fanfiction,**

**I started CDDDHBEC a year and a half ago. Looking back, I think it was a right-place right-time kind of endeavor, for a wrong-amount-of-experience kind of writer. It was my second ever real fanfiction, following one misconception of FFN's guidelines and preceeding two really stupid Twilight oneshots, and my writing was, to say the least, horrible. My characters were blank and empty, and my plotlines made as much sense as drinking soup with a fork. Still, reviews escalated and escalated and I thought I was doing really good. I suppose I was, but for the wrong reasons. I look at really fantastic writers now, with very little reviews, and I think "I broke 500 reviews with a badly written ffic, while these amazing people get zilch."**

**I decided last night that I would fix CDDDHBEC, and I intend to follow up on that idea. I plan on rewriting each of the 25 chapters of this fanfiction with new jokes, new adventures, new characters, and new tears. My writing might not have improved very dramatically from what I wrote a year ago, but my insights have, and I hope to turn this fanfiction into a story worthy of it's previous success. And then when I rewrite Chapter 25, I will give you the fantastic, climactic battle between good and evil that has been building up all this time.**

**So, here is chapter one. Rewritten.**

**~F8WUZL8**

Chapter 1 Rewrite.

_Edward._

It is amazing how unobservant some humans can be.

The night that my family's departure from Forks became eminent was surprisingly slow on coming. We all knew it would happen someday, that Forks would eventually only become six more graduation caps, one more Doctor gone and quit, and one more link on our ever-growing chain of ditched towns. It's just my wife, daughter, and I never thought it would be so soon. That Nessie and Bella would have to leave the place where both of them grew up changed from a distant dream to an inevitable reality in the blink of an eye. On that one night, everything changed.

It started out simple. Nessie was the equivalent of seven years old, and had been invited by a group of her young friends to have a sleepover at one of their houses. Alice said it was a good idea, that Nessie would just have fun and nothing bad would happen. It was with her reassurance that Bella and I would separate from our beloved daughter.

Of course, there was also a game of Vampire Baseball, which helped. We had been avoiding Vampire Baseball for awhile, because of Nessie. We didn't want her to get hurt in some kind of freak accident (a slim chance, but still plausible). That night, however, there would be a thunderstorm, and Nessie would be safe in a responsible household, and we could play some ball. Everyone wins.

Emmett hit a ball way out into the distance, and Rosalie, on the other team, ran off deep into the woods after it.

Emmett was still running the bases, when I noticed Alice was in a vision. I didn't see all of it, but when she gave a pained, wide-eyed look to Jasper, I understood. Jasper ran at an inhuman speed in the direction Rosalie took off in.

The rest of us made to follow, when Alice said quietly so we could all hear, "No." All motion in the clearing stopped, and we could only listen as a pained shriek echoed across the forest. A human shreik.

At that point, none of us knew what happened, except that we needed to start packing.

* * *

At midnight, the Cullen Emergency Departure Plan was put into action. We were packed, had quit our various jobs, picked up Jacob, Seth, Leah, and of course, Nessie from their various homes and locations, and were at the airport before the sun rose.

"Renesmee?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"You're going to be safe, right? You'll always stay with Jacob, Seth, or Leah, and you don't talk to strangers, and if you see a vampire in a cape-"

"Run. Yeah, I know, Mom."

Bella grinned at Nessie in the way only a mother could. "Alright. Give me a kiss," Bella kneeled down to Nessie's height and tapped her cheek, and Nessie gave her a quick peck before, grinning, she jumped into my arms, hugging my neck tightly. "Miss you, daddy."

"Miss you too, sweetie."

She jumped back down and walked over to Jacob, where he offered a warm hand for her to hold. (Bella tells me I then gave Jake a "look", but I recall no such thing.) Jacob smirked at me, "I'll take care of her, Fangs, don't worry!"

With that, we said goodbye to the wolves, who would be escorting Nessie to Britain, where we would meet again in the wilderness near their airport. My family and I would swim across the "pond" to get to England.

The place we were going was... nowhere. We weren't really going anywhere. Nessie had always wanted to go camping, because we could play and act ourselves without having to worry about was a larger-scale version of camping, because we would be living as nomads for a year. To see what it's like. It would be like a vacation.

Maybe.

* * *

_Alice_

Soaking wet didn't quite capture exactly how I felt when we got onshore. I was drenched to the bone, my hair stuck to my face and water pooling in my ears. I shook my head violently and water sprayed in all directions. It was nice here, beautiful, flowers and green grass...

_"I killed him. I know I did, my lord. But he's still alive."_

_"And the girl?"_

_"She nipped at me, but didn't break the skin. Something is up with these kids, and I want nothing to do with it."_

_"Every man has his price..."_

... I almost fell from the suddenness of the vision.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Alice," Jasper stood next to me, expectantly.

I shook my head. That hadn't made any sense at all. Could something have happened to the wolves and Nessie? I mean, they did say there was a girl that nipped at them, but...

"I don't think it means much. Not now at least." If it had been Nessie, I wouldn't have seen it because she's with the wolves. I couldn't be sure who it was, and I couldn't do anything about it.

"Alice, please tell me." His face was blank, his eyes steady, and his head quirked to one side. I didn't want him to worry, but I didn't know what to say, so I kissed him lightly instead.

"Nothing important. It's fine." I brushed a peice of hair out of his face, but he still didn't look convinced. Luckily, we heard Rosalie and Emmett emerge from the waves and went off to go greet them.

I'm not sure why I didn't tell Jazz, except that if I did, then he might worry about it, and then Edward or Bella would find out and they would freak, thinking it must be Nessie (I mean how many other people could be referenced to as "girl" that might bite their captors without breaking the skin?).

Hopefully it wouldn't matter.

_

* * *

_

_3rd POV_

Near the flickering fire, in a deep green oversized armchair that made him look much smaller and younger than he truly was, sat Harry Potter. His fist was clenched by his side, his other hand cradling his chin as he stared at the flames. He half expected them to turn green- why not? Floo powder turns the flames green.

Harry!

Green flames signifies another person moving from one home to another, through a cross-dimensional leap in which they disappear into magical fields and then return again, in a new place.

Harry!

Green spells, in a way, signify the same thing. Except you don't come back.

Harry! "Harry!" Hermione yelled at him, her frustration making him realize that she had been calling his name for awhile now.

"Wha... what? Sorry, I was distracted."

Hermione kneeled down next to the armchair, her hands and elbows resting on it's arm. She looked up at Harry, "You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Her tone was light for the depth of the conversation, but her eyebrows creased in concern for her friend.

"No. Well, not just Cedric." He didn't like her hovering over him like this. It made him think there was something wrong with him, like he was mental or something and she was counting off his symptoms- Existential feelings, suicidal thoughts, replaying his peer's death over and over and over again in his head...

Come to think of it, maybe there was something wrong with him.

"Harry, this can't be healthy. You need to talk to someone. Maybe you should go talk to Dumbledore." Harry didn't want to tell Hermione this, but he didn't want to talk to the Headmaster. Dumbledore would think he was too weak to handle all this stress, not to mention what would happen if word got out. He could only imagine the Slytherins' taunts. He glanced back down at Hermione, who had a strange expression on her face- half worried, half expectant.

"You think I'm mentally unsound, don't you?"

Hermione looked back at the fire, refusing to meet his gaze. He laughed at the insanity of the situation, but it sounded mental and maniac even in his own ears. Hermione looked back up at him angrily, "Yes, Harry, I do think your mentally unsound! I think you're about to lose it, and I'm scared to death you're going to get hurt!" There were tears sliding down her face, and Harry's smirk faded into regret.

"No, no Hermione, don't cry!" He couldn't deal with her crying, but there she was, turned away from him with her hands covering her face, excess tears dripping onto the dark, empty, Common Room floor. He did the first thing he could think of, and took her small frame into his arms. She sobbed against his chest. "Hermione, my life is really stressful, but that's not going to stop me from living it. I've got a responsibility to end all this suffering, so I'm gonna stick around and fix everything." He didn't really know what he was saying, but he hoped whatever he was gabbing about would calm her down. "Besides, they haven't shipped me off to St. Mungo's yet."

She smiled, and held him tighter, "Harry," He looked down at her and she wasn't crying anymore, "Thanks."

"Let's go sleep." He let go of her, and she walked back up to the girls dorm, and Harry went up to bed.

* * *

_Nessie_

After a long plane ride and a new set of clothes for everyone, we were finally all together in the wilderness of England. It was night, and the moon was a sliver of silver in the sky. The minute we got out of the airport, Jake, Leah, and Seth changed into their furry selves, and they haven't changed back since. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Alice had made a small campfire, and the four of us curled up near it- me for the warmth, the wolves to keep the mosquitoes away. Except, I don't think it was working, because every once and awhile one of them frantically itched themselves with their hind leg.

The crickets and the cicadas were incredibly loud, so it was really impossible to sleep, but that's okay because I wasn't tired and was perfectly happy sitting here petting Jake. Grandpa, Grandma, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper went hunting, and Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett went off to do... something (They didn't tell me.). Mom and Dad were sitting on a nearby rock, staring at the moon as if in some kind of trance (I don't know, my parents are weird like that.). I yawned. Who knew life in the wilderness could be this... easy?

**Please review with your thoughts on the story, my writing now, and what you think about what I'm doing. (Of course, F8tey! Why in peanutbutter's name are you doing this? All of your reviewers just up and left when you let loose that awful Christmas special. I mean, GOSH! You don't even celebrate Christmas! That whole chapter was extremely USELESS! YaddaYaddaYadda Blah Blah Blah...) You get the idea.**

**;) ~F8WuzL8**


	2. Chapter 2 Rewritten

**Chapter two of the rewrite :) Thanks for all of the supportive reviews! **

_Creeeeaaaaak..._

Professor McGonagall should have been asleep. She should have been in her nightgown, in bed, and mulling over her next days class. She would've been asleep, too, if not for another restless person.

The headmaster's office was directly above her dorm. His floor was her ceiling, and whenever he made a single sound up there, she could mostly hear all of it. This was good, when he had secret meetings with Severus or with the Ministry, she could listen in by standing on her bedsheets. Minerva had a vast knowledge of the spectacles that went on up there- breaches of security, accusations of incompetence, namings of spells no one had ever thought existed- nothing got by her. However, this useful connection to the headmaster's proved curse on numerous occasions, when she finally realized an important secret about the headmaster- he rarely slept.  
_  
__Creeeeaaaaak..._

Again, he moved upstairs, and she could only groan to herself. Not only could she not sleep when he was like this, but she worried about Albus. Anyone, especially a man of his age, needed a good ten hours of sleep to carry out their normal activities. That he could get by a week straight before collapsing from exhaustion was a mystery to her.

Her head hurt, her body ached, and in her dark bedroom she thirsted for lantern-light so much that it was inhibiting her from reaching over and turning on her lantern. "Lumos!" she whispered, and a blue light emanated from her wand. She sighed, and now that she could see, she would have to get out of bed and go see Albus.

...

Of all of the Hogwarts professors, it was, ironically, the most reluctant man chosen to scout the grounds for Dark Magic. Yes, Severus Snape was outside in the warm night of early Autumn, his blood being sucked dry by a species of vampires- specifically, the infamous mosquitoes. He had his usual grimace smeared on his face, made only darker by the fluffy green nightcap sliding down his head (Albus had insisted he wear it, "It repels Dark Magic. And... and it keeps you from catching a cold." he said, grinning. Minerva had been so kind to explain that "It's magical because when you come across a Death Eater, they immediately fall to the ground and die, laughing.")

It didn't help, either, that his mission was stupid, anyway. They had combed the grounds for Dark Magic thrice over after the Port Key incident, and still had found no evidence of Dark Magic used outside of the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom.

Severus meandered through the woods, until he suddenly caught sight of something on the ocean-side of Hogwarts grounds. Something dark and... billowy. A smokestack?

...

Albus Dumbledore was seated at his desk, quill in hand, scratching out sentences on a piece of parchment. On his mahogany desk sat three more filled parchments, two extra quills, one ink jar, and an amazingly huge amount of wizard political newspapers and TimeTurner magazines (all of their headlines proclaiming some variant of "HOGWARTS SCHOOL UNSAFE FOR STUDENTS", "DIGGORY DEATH RAISING MINISTRY'S EYEBROWS", or even "HAS DUMBLEDORE'S TIME PASSED?".) He knew that the newspapers didn't quite represent the full wizard population, but he still felt like he had done something terribly wrong. The staff kept repeating to him that he hadn't known anything was wrong, and that none of what happened was his fault, but... but that was a lie. None of the usual precautions had been taken place, Hogwarts' policy for keeping students safe had been ignored, and-

Someone knocked on the door to his office. "Come in, Minerva."

A woman walked onto the room. She was wearing a long, flowing, jade green gown that delicately fell just below her ankles, but high enough that she did not trip over it as she stepped, barefoot, into Dumbledore's office. Her auburn hair was let out of it's usual tight bun.

Albus looked up at her, "That's a beautiful dress."

"It's a nightgown."

Albus frowned and looked down.

Minerva stepped forward so her hands rested on Dumbledore's desk. "It's incredibly late, you know."

"I know."

"So why don't you sleep?"

"I'm busy."

"Albus..." She walked around the desk, and pulled up a chair to look over his shoulder. He was writing a letter to the Ministry, a letter of... "Resignation?"

"Minerva-" he tried to pacify her but she began pacing around the room. He hates when she does that, it makes him feel like a child done something wrong. Her nightgown swished around her legs as she walked.

Finally she looked at him, "You can't just resign. All these tabloids are wrong. It's not your fault."

"Yes it it, Minerva. It was my watch on dark magic that was lax. I should've seen that Mad-eye-"

He was cut off by Minerva, with her hands on his desk and her gaze intense, "Do you think anyone would have done better?"

"...what?"

Silence spread in the room. Albus knew Minerva was antagonising him by saying the very things that supported him, but he didn't think she would go so far as to give her own opinion.

Minerva McGonagall rarely revealed her own emotions as opposed to just telling the facts.

"You heard me. No one else in the world could have done this job better than you are now." She leaned in closer to him, "No one has the strength," closer, "No one has the knowlege," and closer, "No one has the heart that you do."

He glanced up at her, old eyes filled with pain, and emotion.

Albus Dumbledore never shows emotion in front of faculty unless it was incredibly poignant.

"Albus Dumbledore, you are going to stay here and run this school if it is the last thing you ever do. I know the kids mean the world to you, and I can't believe you even considered the thought of giving that up." She looked down, afraid to meet his gaze after yelling like that, and stood up, asking timidly, "So, will you stay?"

"Yes." He stood up, as if wanting to place as much room between himself and the unfinished letter.

Minerva smiled up at him, beaming. "Will you sleep?"

He only grinned at her and shook his head, and she smiled angrily and walked back towards the exit to his office, "Well, just don't wake me."

...

Snape was surprised and terrified as he stepped out of the brush and lifted his wand threateningly at the two teenagers sitting on the rock. Someone, a young girl, was trying to alert them to his presence but it was too late for them. He already had his wand at the boy's neck. Only not any boy, it was Cedric Diggory.

The_ late_ Cedric Diggory.

**Well? Did you like? Did it fail? Tell me! R+R!**

**~F8WUZL8**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

The woman took Bella one way and the two men took me another. Since Bella was a vampire now (a fact that I was still trying to get used to) I knew I shouldn't worry. She could hold her ground against a mortal, especially as a newborn.

As I neared the castle, I was even more curious. The last huge castle I had seen was the one near where Carlisle found Rosalie, and even then, I had thought they had gone "out of style". And as I got even closer, thoughts started to swarm my head. Children's thoughts. This was a school. So much for "no mortals".

I followed to a staircase, that swiveled up by itself. The whole time, neither men had said a word. Or thought a thought, as far as I knew. I found myself in a hardwood chair, looking up at them.

"I can't think of any ulterior motive that you would have, Cedric" The younger man said to me, coldly.

"Edward." I corrected. Who's Cedric?

"Why did you fake your own death?" What? What was he talking about?

"I think there's been a misunderstanding. My name is Edward Cullen. My family was out in the woods… er… camping. We didn't know there was anyone around here, and I'm prepared to leave if necessary. Might I ask who you are, and where I am?" I felt the need to act civilized around them.

The older man, who had been hovering in the shadows, came into the light and spoke up. "You are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, and this is Professor Snape. Are you a muggle?"

"Huh?"

"Are you a human?" He rephrased.

"No."

"Are you a wizard?"

"No."

"What are you?"

I contemplated this for a moment. They were definitely not human. So could I tell them?

"A vampire."

Professor Snape stepped back, stunned, but then wore a suspicious look. "I think that we should check. Veritaserism?" He pulled a small corked poison bottle from his robes. Dumbledore held up a hand.

"He is telling the truth." Dumbledore said coldly. "Edward, do you or your family intend to drink the blood of the children in this school?"

"No. We do not drink human blood. However, if you have problems with the predators in that forest…"

"No, thank you. Snape, go tell Minerva to bring the girl here, and search the grounds for the others." He wasn't even looking at me anymore. In fact, I felt childish, like he was treating me like one of his freak wizard students. He wanted to talk to my parents. Did he even know I was older than he could ever possibly dream to be?

__________________________________

_3rd POV_

Dumbledore, though he had vouched not to use his powers on anyone but Death Eaters, He felt the need to extract this boy's thoughts through Legilimency. And when he heard,_ Does he know I'm older than he could possibly dream to be?,_ he chuckled.

"Try me." Edward looked at him incredulously. "What, you're not the only mind reader around!"

"I'm 117 years."

"I lost count at 150."

______________________________________

**There you go! a new chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward

Apparently, Snape had found my family pretty fast, because they were all in the "office" in a matter of minutes. All except for Renesme, and the wolves. I tried to give Carlisle a smile, but I knew I looked guilty.

_Edward, you illegally spread the secret… again._ He thought to me.

Only Rosalie and Jasper were really mad at me. Alice, Esme, and Bella couldn't really be mad at me, and Emmett was thinking about… rubber chickens? I didn't want to know.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen, Mrs. Cullen. I am Professor Dumbledore. Welcome to Hogwarts." He sounded like he was about to add, May I take your order? But instead he shook Carlisle's hand, not even batting an eye at the cold skin. I had to admit, for a mortal, this guy was smooth.

"Hello, Professor. We did not mean to wander into a school, sorry for the disturbance."

"Oh, it was nothing! But you folks shouldn't wander off on your own! Why don't all of you stay here for a year!"

Carlisle looked at him skeptically. Professor Dumbledore motioned for Carlisle to follow, and they walked away to a different part of the school. Eventually, I lost Carlisle's thoughts. Meanwhile, Rose was yelling at me.

"… can't believe you did this! Again! The Volturi are just gonna walk right up and kill us!"

"They were going to get it out of me anyway! They had some sort of "truth potion"! They're magical!" I retorted. Jasper stared angrily at me.

"Do you realize how stupid you just sounded?" He asked me, mockingly concerned.

I was fighting a losing battle. Luckily, my pixie sister stepped in to save the day.

"Rose, Jazz, stop it. We're going to stay. And this place is magical! You'll see some when we walk into the hallway." Normally, it would annoy me that Alice talks in future tense, but I didn't mind it now. Not when her crazy visions are supporting me.

...

Carlisle and Dumbledore came back with happy, almost gleeful expressions on their faces. I knew that Alice was correct when Carlisle said, "Everyone, welcome home. For a while."

"Aww man! But I was excited to wander!" Emmett said dejectedly. Jasper looked angry too, but he knew there had to be a reason for Carlisle making this decision.

"Why?"

"It's complete freedom." Dumbledore spoke. "You can go into the sunlight. You won't be expected to eat food. You can use your full strength. The children in the school can adapt to a few vampires and Anamagi living with them." I assumed he was reffering to Jacob, Seth, And Leah. "There are only a few things I ask in return. One, do not eat the humans in this school. Though, I guess that is already known. Two, abide by the rules. And three," He took a moment for the words to sink in.

"Help."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A first year sat in the Hufflepuff common room, lost in thought. She was sad. Cedric Diggory was gone.

He had been like a leader within the Hufflepuffs. The very oldest, most responsible, Seventh year. And he was dead? The girl just wouldn't believe it.

Sure, she'd seen the corpse and all, but what if…? What if there was some kind of old death-reversal spell? What if… what if he actually survived?

"Rebecca? Rebecca? Oh, there you are." Alex called to her. He was a first year too, her best friend. "Rebecca, it's time for you to go to bed."

"Alright." Rebecca abandoned her thoughts on Cedric and walked up her bunk.

...

_Edward_

I listened to my sibling's thoughts, and realized that I wasn't the only one completely confused. Dumbledore explained further what he wanted us to help with.

"There is a war going on, within the wizarding world. Lord Voldemort, an evil wizard, was in power fifteen years ago. He was very close to complete control over the wizarding world, controlling people, torturing people, killing people. He was one of the most powerful, and was almost immortal."

"A prophecy. He learned of a prophecy that a boy, soon to be born, would be destined to be his greatest challenge. It was destined that neither him nor the boy could live, while the other survives. He went in search for the great child, learned the identity, and Voldemort was intent on killing the boy before he became a greater threat."

Bella gasped. Emmett was listeneing intently. Alice watched Dumbledore like a vision. Or was she having a vision? She was blocking her thoughts, I couldn't tell.

"A year later, the child is one year old, and Voldemort travels to the house. He kills the father, James Potter. The mother, Lily Potter, sacrifices herself to save her only child. She is killed."

Esme gasps at the sacrifice. _I guess I'd do that too._ She thought.

"Voldemort then moves onto the child, directs his wand at the boy's heart, and…"

The effect of the cliffhanger was dramatic. It seemed like Professor Dumbledore had a lot of practice of telling this story. Complete silence. It was amazing.

"And it didn't work. The curse was redirected at Voldemort who supposedly died that night. From that point on, Harry Potter was called, 'The Boy Who Lived', and he is in his fourth year, today."

Now, I would think this was the end of the story. But no, Dumbledore kept talking. But now, he wasn't talking to everyone. No, He was talking to me.

"Our school just finished a deadly tournament with two other wizarding schools. And at the end, two children were transported to a graveyard, in which lied Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters. Harry Potter, and Cedric Diggory. The Death Eaters killed Cedric, brought back Voldemort, and were planning on killing Harry when he narrowly escaped with Cedric's corpse."

"He looked a lot like you, Edward. Almost… no, definetly identical. Please don't be surprised by the students' reactions."

Rosalie, who couldn't stand being out of the spotlight, stepped forward. "Well, how are we supposed to help against an army of people holding magical sticks when all we can do is punch and drink blood?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled excitedly when he answered. "Well, unlike vampire creation, the magical creation is based on genetics. I have a theory. You all were humans once, right? And I don't think wizardry requires blood."

And that's when I understood his intentions.

We were all being enlisted in magic school.

...

**Like it? well, I'm excited to get this story on the road!**

**Don't worry, The wolves are going to show up. **

**And Renesme will make some new friends. **

**And DON'T EXPECT EDWARD AND BELLA FLUFF**

**They can have their fun without me having to write graphically about it.**

**And What happens when Harry sees 'Cedric'?**

**And what happens when REBECCA sees 'Cedric'?**

**And Do any of the vampires have the magical gene?**

**Find out.... later!!!!**

**NOW PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTON!!!**

**DON'T BE SHY!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a chapter about where Harry, Ron, and Hermione are.**

Ch. 6

Harry and Ron were in Transfiguration when McGonagall had to leave. And when she left, the entire class had become chaotic. Flying paper birds tumbled across the ceiling, jets of light shot harmlessly in the air. Draco was yelling at Dean Thomas. The usual. Ron was about to pull Harry into the fun when Hermione grabbed them (by the ears) and got them to the side.

"Ouch! Hermione, what was that for?" Ron asked, rubbing the tip of his ear. Hermione was pale, a trait that Harry noticed.

"Something's wrong. Give me the map."

"What map? What's wrong?" Harry asked her, confused.

"The Marauders map. Give it to me!" Hermione whispered. Harry forged over his blank sheet of paper and Hermione said the magic words, "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good._"

Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and forced her to stop and look at him and Ron. "Hermione, honestly! What's going on?!?"

Hermione looked at him. "Snape's face. He wouldn't be out of class or take Professor McGonagall out of class unless something was really wrong. And there is! Look here!" She pointed to the map where a bunch of people were gathered in Dumbledore's study.

"_Carlisle Cullen, Esme Cullen, Alice Cullen, Jasper Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen, Isabella Cullen, Edward Cullen_." Ron read off the names. "Why would anyone have that many children?"

Harry snickered. Hermione yelled, "That's not the point! What color is the font in?!?"

Harry and Ron's faces darkened. These people's names were in an abnormal color. Unlike the rest of the map, these names were a different color.

Dark, bloody red.

"We have to find Fred and George, they know this map inside out." Ron stated.

And the group of them ran out of the chaotic classroom.

…

They ran down the corridors. Fred and George's current class, divination, was on the other side of the school. They had to get there before McGonagall got back to their classroom.

Harry was watching the map as they ran. When they were running past the entrance to Dumbledore's study, Dumbledore and another man were standing outside. And that other man was standing right where Carlisle Cullen was supposed to be. This was creepy, but they had to keep running.

…

"Bloody Hell! What're you guys doing here?" Fred asked them. Hermione had gotten them out of view easily.

"Shh!" Hermione shushed him.

"Try bloody red! What's this look like to you?" Ron shoved the map in Fred's face, but George grabbed it.

"Whoah! Fred, their back!" "Really?" "Yea, check it out!" "Oh, but their different." "really? Oh, I guess so."

It went on like this for a couple of seconds when Harry finally asked them, "WHO IS BACK?!?"

Fred and George smirked and looked at each other. "The Vampires."

...

**DONT GIVE ME A REVIEW ASKING "HOW THE HECKLE DO FRED AND GEORGE KNOW THAT?"**

**It will all be explained in the next chappie.**

**so... now... REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a new chappie, more about Rebecca and Alex, More about Harry and co.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anythin. I only own the writing.**

**Ch. 7**

Rebecca looked up from her textbook. She was surrounded by a group of 11 year-old Hufflepuffs, all in Potions with Snape. The friend next to her, Alex, was staring at the door jumpily, waiting anxiously.

His red curls hung over his eyes, the hair that, no matter how short he cuts it, is always just a little too long for clear vision. (Sometimes he gave the impression of a shaggy dog, sometimes the "Alexander" illustrated in that book they were looking at once in Muggle Studies: the "Alexander and the Horrible, No good, Very bad day." Book.) He looked at Rebecca anxiously.

A few moments ago, There had been a crash down in the hallway. And loud footsteps seemed to be coming toward the classroom. Professor Snape narrowed his eyes and looked out the door of the classroom to see what all the commotion was about. "POTTER! WEASLEY! GRANGER!" He called down the hallway, but the students continued running and Rebecca got a glimpse of them as they passed the doorway. There were three redheaded boys, one black haired boy, and a girl with brown curls who stopped.

"This is important, sir." She yelled, anxiously, and ran to catch up with the others.

Snape grumbled, but didn't bother running after them. The class ended in two minutes, so soon the corridor would be flooded with students. That would show Potter not to run in the hallways.

…

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the twins dashed down the corridor, back to Dumbledore's study. In Harry's point of view, Dumbledore was being held captive by a bunch of vampires.

While they were running, Fred explained his and George's first encounter with vampires, switching off between each other every so often.

"So, we were fourth years. And it was around midnight. We were wandering around." Fred started.

"And we were using the Marauders Map to stay away from Filch." George continued.

"And his retarded cat."

"When we saw red words on the map."

"So we went to where the people were. And there they were."

"Three amazingly beautiful and handsome people."

"With pale white skin."

"Their eyes were bright red. And their lips, too."

"And something was dripping from their lips."

"Blood. From that kid, Geoffrey."

"He was with Madame Pomfrey for two weeks, not even remembering what happened."

"The vampires looked nothing like Blodwyn Bludd. More human looking, if anything."

"The woman walked up to us."

"Redifined the word, 'hottie'"

The bunch of children turned a corner, only two more corridors to go until reaching the entrance of Dumbledore's study.

"She flirted like hell." Fred started up again.

"And mentioned their names."

"Victoria"

"Laurent"

"and James."

"And they looked like they were going to pounce. Of course, Fred here was too busy drooling over Victoria to pull a wand."

"While George here was whimpering like a baby."

"We pulled our wands out just in time."

"And gave all three a full body bind."

"There were two things we learned that night. One, Red means blood sucker. And two,"

"We knew Victoria's secret."

Harry and Ron laughed as much as they could at this pun while panting, And the five finally reached the entrance to the study. Harry said his best guess at the password, and the stairwell started to move. About 30 seconds later, the group was nearing the door, and Harry pushed it open, body binding the first he saw. His friends followed suit. However, each vampire sidestepped the attack with inhuman speed, and Dumbledore looked at the five children gleefully.

"Thank you for joining us, students. Perfect timing."

...

**Don't you just _LOVE_ cliffies? I do.**

**Next chappie: The Great SORTING HAT makes an appearence... maybe. Either that, or Nessie and the wolves. **

**ya know what? vote. **

**POLL:**

**What should the next chapter be about?**

**A.) The Cullens get sorted.**

**B.) Nessie and the wolves take a look at Hogwarts**

**C.) Cho...and Rebecca...and some other stuff.**

**REVIEW TO ANSWER and to review.  
DON'T BE SHY!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And the winner of the poll is....... SORTING!!!!! But this chappie wont be about sorting. This chappie will be leading UP to Sorting. **

**This is a weird chapter. If you don't understand something, pass it and blame my twisted mind. **

_**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

_**Ch. 8**_

_Edward_

"Cullens, this is Harry Potter and his friends, Hermione Granger, Fred, George, and Ron Weasley." Dumbledore introduced them, but the children didn't look at him, they were staring at me.

Harry whispered, "Cedric?" Hermione's breath caught. I narrowed my eyes.

"Edward." I corrected, for the second time that evening. Carlisle stepped in front of me, covering up the awkwardness by walking up and shaking Harry's hand, then looking at the twins.

"Twins, huh?" When hearing the thoughts in his mind, I pinched the bridge of my nose, resisting the urge to prevent what he was about to do.

"Yes, sir." The two redheads replied in unison.

"You know, I was a twin, once." He said.

_Whoa. Guess he had to leave the other one behind when he went vamp._ One twin thought.

_Suppose these aren't like Victoria?_ Thought the other.

Victoria? These twins met the nomads? They already knew.

My siblings were confused. I listened to Esme _…he was? I never knew that. Guess he just never told me…_

I, being the oldest, and first companion that Carlisle ever had, AND reading his mind, knew that Carlisle was lying, and knew exactly how he wanted the convo to go. So I decided to humor him, averting my eyes.

"No, you weren't." I pointed out, simply.

Carlisle was acting pretty well, stretching… and possibly trying very hard to freak the children out, said, "Well, guess that's what happens to a 600 year-old man." I chuckled as Dumbledore narrowed his eyes. Carlisle turned to me. "memory and all, you know?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat and motioned for the children(minus Fred and George, who were staring at the female members of my family.) to let him explain things to them. Meanwhile, I felt something I hadn't felt in… well… ever.

I really felt like a vampire teenager frozen in time with his bloodsucking family of orphans, who are all married with each other_,(which may or may not be legal, depending on my knowledge of the Washington State laws.)_ and repeating High School over and over again like the weird psychopaths they are.

I spoke low to Carlisle, who was now standing next to me, in a tone only he could hear. "Are you really _trying_ to be an idiot, or is it just a side of you I never noticed?"

He looked forward, still smiling, then looked at me. "You _could_ call it being an idiot. Or you could call it scientific speculation."

Bella stepped forward and I realized my whole family was listening. "Carlisle, in the few hundred years I've known you, you've done so many science experiments and so many scientific speculations that the term has become obsolete." I told him.

Bella clarified, "In other words; English, please?"

Emmett spoke, "You're trying to figure out how the students will react?"

"Yea, basically." Carlisle replied.

"Hate to break it to you, but I'm afraid there's been a miscalculation. Apparently, the nomads took a visit to this school a few years ago, and at random, you chose the only two people who knew about it." I told everyone.

Carlisle's face fell, and he said, "Well, if anything good came out of my little 'presentation of age'… I really enjoyed being an idiot."

Dumbledore walked over to us, "Well, first thing's first. We need to figure out if any of you have the magical gene. And those who do, well, you'll get to meet my old friend. The Sorting Hat.

**------------------------------**

**HAHAHAHA funny chapter XD**

**WHO HAS THE MAGICAL GENE? ONLY ONE PERSON KNOWS FOR SURE.... AND YOU'RE LISTENING TO HER!!!! MUAH HA HA!!!!**

**_REPLY NOW_**


	9. Chapter 9: Wizard or no Wizard

**Well, I started this chapter on Christmas day. I'm not Christian, I'm Jewish, so I had a lot of free time to give everyone else a holiday present. **

**It got pretty long, but I hadn't even gotten to the sorting, the thing that all of you had been waiting for. Heck, I hadn't even gotten to whether they were magic or not!**

**So I decided to keep going this morning, and at least give you all the big question answered, "Who is a wizard?" **

**So I'm giving everyone out there a belated christmas present, and a Hanukkah present, and today's Kwanza present, and whatever else you guys celebrate. **

**So here's an extra long, super duper special, winter break chapter!=**

**Ch. 9: THE WIZARDS!**

_Edward_

Dumbledore began making arrangements for some guy named Olivander to meet with us. He was interrupted by the rather comical sight of Snape standing in the doorway with three giant wolves….. on leashes. Holding one of the leashes (_which I supposed to be Jacob's_)was my four-year-old-looking daughter, who dropped the leash and ran straight to Bella. (_I couldn't blame her for going to Bella instead of me. I probably looked rather annoyed at that moment. And that was Carlisle's fault,)_

I had no idea how Snape had managed to get a leash on even one of the mutts, let alone three, and I couldn't help but laugh with my family. Until the gold coated one(_Leah_) gave me an angry glare.

_GET THIS !#$ing !#$%#* OFF OF US!!!! I DON'T ENJOY THIS. _She thought to me.

"Such strong words, Leah." I told her, shaking my head, mockingly. Jacob(standing _up for is pack….and wanting to bite my head off for telling these mortals everything, according to his thoughts,)_ snarled at me.

I obliged to their pleading and told Professor Snape, "They're with us."

He removed the leashes, and Leah ran up and bit me on the leg, and held on. Though I hate to admit it, this hurts. Especially from someone with a mouth which is almost the equivalent of fire.

"OUCH! Get off me, you bitch!" I never really felt the need to curse, seeing as I never do anything stupid in my daily life, and nobody ever does anything stupid to me, there's never really any point to it. But if a werewolf almost bites your foot off, I'd like to see you try to keep your mouth shut.

Leah finally let go of me(_after Jacob yelled at her in thoughts over and over again.)_ And seemed to smirk as she walked away, back to her friends. Meanwhile Dumbledore and my family all gave me a meaningful look that was probably meant to say, "1 month old in the room. Shut your mouth."

I said, "What? She is a dog!"

The students, who were in the far corner during these charades, laughed at this. My family (mostly Bella and Rosalie) were thinking that I hadn't gotten the message and nodding at Renesme.

I got up and dusted myself off, and spoke to Dumbledore. "The dogs are wondering if they can go get their clothes, so they can phase."

"Oh, of course you can phase, but will you stay for just a few more minutes?" Dumbledore told them. Seth spoke for his pack and gave a shaggy nod.

Well, that settled that.

A light flased in the fire, making it momentarily green. As did I, everyone in the room whipped around, confused. The light had died down immeadiatly, but then the fire grew and grew, until it was a wall of green flames. Then, a man stepped out of the fire, and the flames died down, until they were once again red.

The stout, kind of plump man stepped forward. He seemed centuries old, as his face was more wrinkled than Dumbledore, and he had white hair that slightly made him look like Einstien, except without the glasses that the famous genius had.

The man tipped his hat to the old professor standing behind us. "Albus" He turned to the children in the corner, "Students."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and said, "Welcome, Mr. Ollivander." Dumbledore stepped forward and turned back to look at us. "This man has the greatest eye for the difference between muggles and wizards. Almost as great an eye he has for character. And wands. Now, would all of you get in a line?"

The wolves and my coven all fashioned ourselves in a horizontal line facing Mr. Ollivander and Professor Dumbledore, and the students sat on chairs near the fireplace, and were watching with crossed fingers.

Dumbledore added something before Ollivander started, "I must remind you that you will not be joining the students immediately. I will tutor you to a certain point, and then you might join some of the older children. And even if you are not magical, you may still stay, because you will still be able to help, greatly."

Then Mr. Ollivander walked up to Carlisle, who was probably the calmest of all of us, even though Jasper was almost frantically trying to calm everyone down.

Mr. Ollivander, after almost a minute of looking at Carlisle,(which was very awkward, I must say.), spoke, "Carlisle Cullen, the II, son of Araya Morrison and the first Carlisle Cullen." How he could get all of that information just by looking at someone, I had no idea, And I didn't expect to find out. He wasn't even thinking about it. Apparently, it came to him naturally. He continued, "Araya Morrison was in fact related to the mother of Helga Hufflepuff. You are indeed a wizard."

(_A/N I have created every name that you don't recognize, and the characters mentioned as parents are purely fan made.)_

Next was Esme. Another minute of silence passed, and Mr. Ollivander spoke. "Esme Platt. Your parents were in fact muggles, however your grandparents were minor-known wizards in history. You are what we would call a muggle-born."

I realized we were doing pretty well. 2 for 2.

Then Emmett, who just happened to push himself infront of Rosalie and Alice. Before Mr. Ollivander could speak, Emmett said, a little too loudly, "HI!"

"Hello, Emmett McCarty." Ollivander replied, smiling.

"I know who my parents are, so you can just cut to the chase and tell me if I'm a wizard."

"Yes, Emmett, you're a wizard."

Emmett punched a fist into the air happily and yelled, "HOCUS-POCUS!!"

It carried on like this. Rosalie? Jasper? Both magical. Bella was too. So far, there was only one exception.

Alice was after Rosalie, and when Ollivander looked at her, immeadiatly, he said, "Muggle." Alice, though, didn't break own like anyone else would. She brushed it off, like nothing ever happened, and said, "oh well." I was sure that everyone else in the room, including me, admired her at this moment. At the rate things were going, she'd probably be the only one. Actually, she'd probably seen it coming, when she looked at Dumbledore as he told about Harry Potter.

I admired her. Soon Ollivander got to the wolves. And it turned out, none of them were magical. This struck a blow, because now the numbers were four muggles and five wizards. Ollivander stooped down when he got to Nessie. And he revealed her by asking, "Do you like magic?"

She shrugged delicately, not really understanding what magic was. You would think that she really just didn't know what magic was, should she have been a normal child, but it was very intresting to hear her reasoning. "Are vampires and doggies magic?"

Ollivander thought for a moment, smiled, then nodded.

And Renesme replied, "Then I like magic."

"That's good." He said, "Because you're magic, too."

Then I was last. And the score was 6 for 10. And I was pretty excited to join my family in wizard school.

Little did I know, Ollivander's only words he would say to me were…

"Muggle."

**OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG EDDIE'S NOT A WIZARD??!**

**Yea, that's probably what you're all thinking, right? Well don't kill me for this. That does NOT mean this is automatically a stupid story. In fact, this story would be pretty lameo if that didn't happen. **

**So.... DON't BE ALARMED This is STILL an awesome story line. That is just the awesome twist, see. **

**Oh, and also, ALICE AND EDWARD ARE NOT GOING TO BE TOGETHER!**

**Just because they're both muggles doesn't mean im gonna go all wacky on you. **

**So.... look out for the special awesome super duper early new years chappie. That will come out between now and new years. Hopefully. otherwise it'll be a chappie before new years and a chappie after. **

**HAPPY HOLIDAYZ!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!  
**

**-F8tey**


	10. Chapter 10: The Sorting

**Hello, Hello, Hello! Just got back from vacation, sorry for keeping you waiting. yes, this is the sorting. I'm not going into detail about everyones turn, but they ARE sorted, and tthats the important part. I also am using Rebecca (finally)**

**NOW THIS IS FOR NEW YERS, N U BETTR PRECCIAT IT OR ILL OBALITERATERD YOU**

Ch. 10

Rebecca sat in the Great hall that evening when Dumbledore stood to make a special announcement.

"Students. During the course of this year and possibly long after, Hogwarts will be host to 8 vampires, and 3 anamagi." There was murmuring around the students as they took this in, and one person screamed. "Please, don't be alarmed. No one will be harmed. Anyhow, I am sure you will make friends with these new additions to our school. However, the main reason I am announcing this, is that some of these people are of student age, and whether they are wizard or not, they need to be sorted." With that, he brought from behind him the well known Sorting Hat. Cheers escaped the audience.

"Now," he turned to the half open doorway, "Who wants to be first? Alice, why don't you join us?"

Rebecca, as did many other children, excitedly held her breath as she faced the door. Out came a slightly short, would-be 7Th year with a quirky, pixie-like hairdo.

She walked briskly toward Dumbledore and sat cross-legged on the stool. He placed the hat on her head.

"Ah..." it said, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "A new mind, in the middle of the year! Ah... well, very talented...joyful...smart..."

The girl was looking up at the sorting hat as it struggled with the decision, and seemed to whisper something up to it.

"Yes, I suppose your right. HUFFLEPUFF!" Rebecca and everyone at her table cheered.

It carried on in that fashion. A boy named Jasper and a girl named Renesme went to Ravenclaw, Rosalie to Slytherin, Emmett to Gryffindor, Leah to Slytherin, Seth to Hufflepuff, Jacob to Gryffindor, Bella to Hufflepuff.

There was only one person left, and already, Rebecca had come to the decision that these people were weird. _Seriously,_ she thought, _a four-year-old? Doesn't she have to be eleven?_

Rebecca's breath caught, however, as a scowling young (amazingly hot) man stepped out of the door way. Because she was looking at Cedric Diggory.

Was it a ghost? No, she couldn't see through him. Was it an Inferi? No, he'd be jumped by now.

The man walked to the hat in the front, got placed in Gryffindor, and joined his family on the far of the dais. They hadn't joined their corresponding tables, instead stayed out of view.

If she didn't know any better, she'd say that these people seemed grumpy, and gave off a sinister aura, but she couldn't think that of Cedric. All she could think was that he was somehow alive, and she was so speechless she couldn't even yell with delight.

Apparently, neither could anybody else, as nothing seemed to happen.

The sorting had ended and dinner began, but the new students hadn't joined the old ones, and instead went back outside with Dumbledore.

When the students were dismissed from the Great Hall, Rebecca grabbed Alex, and together they made a mad dash into the hallways, hoping to run into the new Vampires, namely Cedric, and find out what the heck was going on.

…

_Edward_

The Hat was humiliating. Though the few hundred students didn't laugh (_as they obviously had been acquainted with the grimy piece of cloth before_), and although my family kept silent, most of my sibling's minds were filled with laughter.

I got placed in Gryffindor, a table of students cheered. I didn't really care, except for the fact that I was separated from Bella (_which involuntarily filled me with longing_). I noticed that my entire family was separated, except for Carlisle and Esme who weren't young enough to be students.

When we exited the Great Hall, Dumbledore was ready (_once again_) to speak with us. I had grown accustomed to him giving long speeches like this. Although I listen to every word, I sometimes get the feeling that he doesn't ask us enough questions, like he already knows everything about vampires.

He spoke, "Now, for those of you who are muggles, I suppose you know that you have a lot of free time on your hands. You can go anywhere you please, You can watch a class, You can wander the Forbidden Forest (because I know you can hold your own against those monsters), You can stay in your houses, You can stay with Carlisle and Esme in the Room of Requirement (which can be like a suite for all of you to stay in at night.). For those of you who are wizards, you are required to go to classes (whether it's tutoring with me or another teacher's class), but otherwise you have the same freedom. I want you to think of Hogwarts as a home. Now would you like me to show you the room of requirement?"

He led us up a few flights of stairs, and two things happened. First, Bella said to me, "You know, you look good in an old talking magical hat." Next to her, Alice giggled, and Emmett laughed.

I lagged behind, so to avoid any more playful teasing and somebody ran up to me.

"THERE YOU ARE, CEDRIC!" A young girl yelled, and a boy, chest heaving, followed her.

Not only was this weird, but she ran up and hugged me. "OHMIGOSH I'm so glad you're ALIVE. Cho'll be so HAPPY!"

The boy had his hands on his knees, but managed to wave and say, "Hey, Ced'."

"Actually, I'm not Cedric." I pointed out, "I'm-"

"Well UH-COURSE you're Cedric!" She interrupted me. She spoke like a three year-old and muffled her words. "They just proba-lly just OBALITERATERD you! OHMIGOSH I HAVE TO GO TELL CHO!!! C'mon Alex!!!"

Before I could contradict her, she flew off, and the boy, Alex, lugged on after her. "WAIT UP!"

After this bizarre sight, my family and I finally regained composure and continued on our way after Dumbledore.

He led us to a long hallway. There were the normal decorations; two moving paintings, and a blank mass of wall in between. Dumbledore paced back and forth along the wall. As he paced, a large door appeared in the wall. He opened the door, and said to us.

"Welcome to the Room of Requirement."

**HAHA OBALITERATERD.**

**That wasn't much of a cliffie:(**

**but only cause im tryin to be nicer for 2009 :)**

**so, GUD LUCK STAYIN UP**

**and REVIEW!!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone. sorry i took so long to update, I've been debating what to do with Cho, and i'm hoping to surprise all of you. **

**BTW: Search "The Boys are Back HSM 3" on youtube. imagine that scene as Emmett and Jasper. It's SOOOOooooo them!**

**Here's the chappie!**

Ch. 11

_3rd POV_

Cho sat in the Great Hall, dazed. The meal was long over, and her friends were frantically waving hands in front of her face and trying to get a response out of her.

"Cho? CHO!" "Cho, are you ok?" "Geez, Cho, WAKE UP!" "EARTH TO CHO!"

Their friend remained unresponsive.

Was he alive? No. She'd mourned for days alongside his family, and seen the corpse. Was it a twin? No, Cedric had been an only child.

So, aside from many illogical possibilities, there was only one logical possibility.

Some Vampire was imposing as her boyfriend to make a good impression on Dumbledore. And he was surely a Death Eater.

And Cho wouldn't sit by and allow this.

No, she wouldn't let Cedric Diggory's memory be tainted. Especially be someone who was probably in league with the man who caused Cedric's death in the first place.

And the last thing her friends heard from her were, "I'm gonna kill him", before she gripped her wand and walked briskly out of the room.

…

Harry and Ron sat in the dormitories, too excited to fall asleep. "You know? This is the first time I'm actually excited for classes tomorrow. Everyone's going to be to distracted to think because they will be thinking about vampires, and that's the best part! They're going to be thinking about vampires! I mean, seriously, vampires! I'm so gonna hang out with Cedric."

"Edward." Harry corrected.

"Who cares! He's a vampire! And that buff guy?"

"Emmett." It kind of annoyed Harry that Ron idolized the new additions, but didn't bother to remember their names. They're people, too!

"Whatever. He could totally beat up Malfoy! And I don't know about the emo dude, but the other two are awesome!"

Harry wasn't really listening to Ron's rant. He was more focused on getting help with the war against Voldemort. Not only did he now have wizards on his side, he had vampires! It was a ton of weight lifted off his shoulders.

"What about the girls?"

"They all seem taken. Even the four year-old, cause I swear that wolf had his eye on her."

"Ron, you're an idiot."

"Then you're the friend of an idiot."

And on that happy note, they sunk into their beds and tried to get some sleep.

…

Edward

I don't know what I expected to be in the Room of Requirement. Beds? Windows? Required things? But what I did see blew me off.

There were beds. Beds were required, right? For Renesme and the mutts. But the beds weren't the focal point of the room.

Now I knew what Dumbledore had intended. A place to occupy ourselves at night. It had laptops and video games, a separate room (which I didn't want to enter, because it would be filled to the brim with make-up and clothes.), a whole bookshelf full of science textbooks, an equally sized bookshelf full of magic books, another equally sized shelf of boardgames and Webkinz.

It had something for everyone. Simple as that.

The girls disappeared within seconds, and Dumbledore had exited before I knew it. There was a note on the door saying that tutoring started tomorrow.

It was only a few minutes before I was called by Emmett to help him in a video game.

It was a fun night.

**Now what do you call the room of requirement? Heaven? for Edward, "A way to occupy ourselves at night in a way that doesn't involve close-contact."**

**yup. **

**anyway, classes start next chappie! **

**REVIEW!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Sorry i haven't had time to update recently, schools been crazy this week.**

**Hope you'll enjoy this chappie!**

Ch. 12

_Edward_

Carlisle and Esme kicked us all out of the Room of Requirement around 7 in the morning, saying something about, "…being social with these nice people…"

So we traveled down to the Great Hall, and sat at our corresponding tables reluctantly. The many children at the Gryffindor table were all eating hungrily. I sat next to the group of boys who had been in the office with Dumbledore.

"I'm telling you, Harry! You're bird is shedding! It's turning brown!" The boy named Ron yelled.

"Ron, Owls don't shed, they molt."

"Well Hedwig sheds. I mean, feathers are EVERYWHERE!!!"

"Ron," Hermione turned to Ron. "That's what happens when birds molt."

"Whatever. Oh, Hi Cedric!"

"RON!" Harry yelled at him.

I, trying to block their thoughts, had no idea what they were talking about. I was still fuming that not one single person could remember my name. I sat next to them.

And it seemed that just as I sat down, they changed the subject. To magic.

Why wasn't I magic, again? Oh yea, 'cause my freakin parents weren't magic. Which was annoying. As everyone else had something to occupy themselves with. Tutoring. Magic. Homework. Alice had shopping (though, I don't know how, seeing as we were far from any mortal malls.) Jake had Nessie, probably more than me, to fuss over. And Seth, and Leah… well… they were Seth and Leah. They could figure something out.

I had nothing. Except for avoiding that crazy 11 year-old and her friend, which ticked me off even more.

Fred and George were staring over my shoulder, where a set of thoughts grew louder. And they were thinking some things that both annoyed me and frightened me. Mostly frightened me…. which is pretty hard to do. I had only enough time to dodge the spell that the girl shot at me. It left ash marks in the wall behind me. Even with vampire speed, I couldn't dodge the second one that actually sent me crashing into that wall.

It wasn't clear who the attacker was, as each mind in the dining hall was thinking about the same crash. All I knew was that the attacker was female… and that I had just gotten beaten up by a girl for no apparent reason. All the teachers had stood up to see the damage (which there wasn't any, except for the wall, which had cracked somewhat)

I don't know why someone had just attacked me. All i knew for a fact was that: I'm not magic, No one can remember my name, an 11 year-old thinks i've lost my memory, and someone hates me.

And the only thoughts I heard were my family's pity (which I really didn't want) as I stormed out of the Great Hall.

…

(A/N THIS IS THE POINT WHERE THE POVs CHANGE!!! PLEASE TRY TO KEEP UP- THE POV WILL BE WRITTEN AT THE TOP OF EVERY SECTION!!!)

_Alice_

Oh, Edward. He's probably the only one who hasn't enjoyed the school so far. And it was all that Cedric boy's fault for being so damn famous.

I'm okay with not being magic. I mean, I've never been magic, and that hasn't stopped me before, right? It's just that Edward has never been the optimistic type.

I wasn't going to go find Edward. No one would. I haven't seen a vision of it, but I'm pretty sure he'll be happier soon.

I looked to the students around me. They were a mixture of what they call "4th years and 5th years". Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, and Megan Jones.

"So, Alice… what's up with your brothers? I mean, the blond one and the buff one. I mean, do they, like, have problems or something?" I laughed at Megan's description of Jasper and Emmett.

"Yes they do, Megan." I shook my head, smiling, as my brothers played paper football… with a mini muffin… across the tables. "Yes they do."

…

_Still Alice_

_"Wingardium Leviosa! _MOMMY IT'S FLYING!!!!!" Nessie yelled at Bella, who was still trying to get hers in the air. Nessie was the fastest at magic so far, which ticked Emmett off. He had started racing her to see who could get the spell first. We were in Dumbledore's study again, and he was teaching the rest of my family the simpler spells. "Uncle Emmy! I beat you again!" She yelled to Emmett, who was biting his lip in frustration.

We were sitting in a circle of chairs in the middle of the room. Everyone (except me) had a table in front of them, holding a feather. They had to make the feather float.

Nessie's feather was now zipping around the room at extreme speeds, and it kept going until it bumped into Emmett's arm, the spell was separated, and it drifted lightly to the floor.

Edward hadn't returned, and I was worried about him. What if something was wrong? Of course, I didn't think that a vampire could get in much trouble at this school.

I decided that after tutoring, I would grab Bella (who was probably just as worried as me) and we'd go find Edward…

And according to that last vision, I knew just where to find him.

**Yay for Alice, she's finally gonna go find Edward. And with Bella!**

**REPLY!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my loyal and faithful reviewers! I am here! A servant to your entertainment!!!**

**...**

**Aside from my dramatic opening... heres a new chappie.**

Ch. 13

_Edward_

I had wandered the halls for most of the day. There were many extravagant corridors, and each step I took creaked. I was only passed a few times, by a man, Mr. Filch, and his cat, by the dark, mysterious looking Professor Snape, and by a few students floating the halls. It was clear, however, when classes let out, as the number of students grew larger dramatically, until the halls seemed rather crowded. It was then that I ran into her, again.

"There you are! I've been looking EVERYWHERE! I realized since they obliterated you, you need to see Madame Pomfrey!"

Realization dawned on me as I recognized the voice. I stared wide-eyed as the two students ran up to me. Rebecca grabbed my arm and tugged as hard as she could…which wasn't much. "Seriously." I said, " I have my memory. I think you're mistaken…no, I know you're mistaken." I walked as I spoke. She held on tight, and if I were to pull my arm out of her grasp…well…her grasp would follow me. And that wouldn't be a pretty sight.

I followed reluctantly, using my free arm to try to pry her off without hurting her. But she was like a leech, maybe more so than I.

She pulled me down some stretch of hallway, her brown-haired head coming up no higher than my elbow. Her friend was barely an inch higher. In short, they were midgets.

They led me to what appeared to be a hospital room, with two lines of white beds, and the occasional student lying in them. A woman in a nurse's outfit came up to us. "How may I help you?"

"I was hoping to get a girl pried from my arm, if it wouldn't be so much trouble." I told her. The boy, Alex, laughed. In her mind, Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Cedric's been OBALITERATERD! I need you to fix him!" She said to Madame Pomfrey.

Madame Pomfrey's eyes glistened. The girl still doesn't understand. "Honey." The woman stooped down to the girl's height. "Cedric Diggory is Dead. This is Edward."

"Finally, someone GETS it!" I exclaimed. Then I realized what she was thinking and shook my head violently to tell her not to say it. I still had a small sliver of hope that she would get the message.

"Now," Madame Pomfrey continued, "I'm sure you can be friends with Edward too."

And there it goes.

"Why don't you let go of him?" She asked, and Rebecca obliged.

But as I swiftly turned to the door, I heard Rebecca mutter to Alex, "I'm sure Cho'll understand. Maybe she can fix him."

Great. I'm not off the hook yet.

When Madame Pomfrey was out of sight, Rebecca AND Alex grabbed me and started pulling me down a few stairwells and even more corridors until we came to a tall door, Where Alice and Bella were to, according to Alice's thoughts, "come to my rescue from the clutches of two evil ten year-olds".

"Let him go, Rebecca." Bella instructed.

"He's not Cedric." Alice added.

A look of anger struck Rebecca's face. _They just don't know him like I do_.

She brightly fake-smiled at the door, and it slid open to reveal…no one. Just an empty room.

My jaw dropped as I realized that it had opened by itself.

"What?" Bella rolled her eyes and smiled, "You haven't seen your common room, have you?"

"Ed, stop being antisocial and go say hi to people!" Alice scolded, and I crossed my arms and said,

"Fine."

...

I ran off at vampire speed, following Harry Potter's scent. I ended up at a tapestry, picturing… an unusually large lady eating a type of pie.

"Excuse me," I asked politely. The lady turned to me and raised an eyebrow. "How do you get inside the room?" I couldn't read her thoughts for the answer, as she was merely paint on parchment.

"Why, you need to know the password!" She said cheerily in an accent that I didn't care enough to place.

"Well, what is the password, then?"

"Now, dearie," She cooed, an action that made me quite uncomfortable. "That would defeat the point of someone as talented as me being here, now wouldn't it?"

I swiftly took a patch out of the bottom corner of her painting, and it floated to the floor. The lady yelped.

"Now, whats that password, again?" I wasn't in the mood for sarcastic comments right now.

"Oh." She quivered slightly, but managed to regain dignity and speak. "Looks like SOME little boy is going to have a temper tantrum."

And then she jumped out of the painting as fast as her fat legs could take her, and I thought I'd lost her. Than I saw her riding on the back of a giant Giraffe, on a tall wall a stairway down. I jumped the steps and chased after her.

Turn, turn, jump, turn, dodge, turn, stairs, turn, run. I was barely catching up with her, because at some point she had stolen a horse… an extremely fast one at that. She was zipping through the paintings as fast as I was zipping through the halls.

"INCENDIO!" I heard from behind me. I suddenly felt a searing sensation on my right shoulder, and skidded to a stop, putting out the fire with a confused expression. Someone had been doing their research.

I turned behind me to see a black-haired girl standing with her wand pointed at me. And I realized her thoughts were the same ones I had heard in the Great Hall earlier.

"I know who you are." Cho said in an accusing tone.

…

(On a lighter note, lets turn to Jacob. Why? You'll find out.)

_Jacob_

I had phased an hour before, because I was bored. I would have been playing with Renesmee, but Rosalie had stolen her to play something called Webkinz. So I had gone outside. How exciting.

Eventually I heard a new set of thoughts alongside mine. _Hey, Jacob? You there?_

It was Leah. _Leah? Oh, Hi_. I turned around to see her walking up to me in her wolf form (obviously).

_I'm bored._

_So am I._

_That doesn't help._

_I don't care._

Talk carried on like this. And I have to admit, It was pretty boring. So that's how I spent my afternoon. Bored with Leah. Not the best way to spend your day.

Wrong. It turned out to be very important that day. Because that day, fate wanted to be nice and give us something to think about.

It was when I heard the kid. Someone was wandering the school grounds, and was just coming into the clearing. A red-headed fourteen year-old, and I think he was with us in Dumbledore's office.

He walked into the clearing, and the last thing I heard from Leah was, _Oh._

_Leah? LEAH!!! What's going on?_

She was staring at the kid. And then it struck me. Fate wanted to be nice at the most random of times.

**Ok ppl. Here's the deal with that. There is only ONE romance that is not Canon, and I think you've figured it out. If not, you will eventually. And dont flame me, because that romance is only a side point. **

**In an upcoming Chappie, FRED AND GEORGE!!!! YAAAAYYY TWIN POWER**

**R+R**

**F8tey**


	14. Chapter 14

**This is a confuzzling chappie. If you don't get it, skip to the last snippet, thats the more important part.**

Ch. 14

_Edward_

**Flashback: "I know who you are." Cho said in an accusing tone.**

Whoa. What did she mean? I scanned her thoughts for an answer, and found one almost immediately. She thought I was one of Voldemort's followers, and wanted to kill me.

Crap.

Students were gathered around in a crowd, and none of my family in sight. If she did something…

Double Crap. I hate this school.

"OKAY!!! EVERYBODY!!!" I yelled, though I didn't really need to, as they were staring at me anyway. "I AM NOT CEDRIC DIGGORY! I am not a Death Eater. I'm not a freaking WIZARD for that matter. Just LEAVE ME _ALONE!!!!!"_

"I know you are, Edward. You are too a Death Eater. You've been a spy for him this whole time! And Harry's not here. So I'll cover for him. _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A killing curse. Oh no. Bye-bye eternity. A look of pure rage struck her face as she shot a green light where my dead heart was. It hit me.

And nothing happened, I realized. And so did she.

"Wha-what happened?" Cho screamed.

And I spoke to her like she was a mental patient. "I. Am. Already. DEAD!"

And she ran out of the hall with an arm to her eyes, tearing, and the mob of kids followed her.

Poor kid, life sucks. I turned around, dazed, and went to find Bella.

…

_Fred (A/N Because I unexplainably like him more than George.)_

George and I strutted down the halls. After classes let out, we spent an hour of planning time, and now we were ready to engage our plan.

I had memorized a box set of pick-up lines that Lupin gave me. George claimed he didn't need them, but I swear he was frantically looking over my shoulder.

We were going to make our move on the new girls. I'd settle for any one of them, but I'm hoping to catch that Rosalie's eye. I mean, she's HOTT!

So now we were both ready. I had dibbed that girl, George, the Alice one.

Luckily, we ran into the girls, who were all walking down the hall together. I walked swiftly up to her.

"Hey, hottie. Can I bake cookies on your face?" I swallowed the words the minute I said them. Crap. The cards were fakes. It looked good on paper! DAMN YOU, LUPIN!!!!

"……… Ummm…you could, but sadly, I couldn't return the favor." She said. Dang! Not only did I use a lameo pick-up line. I got dissed, too!

Meanwhile, Emmett came out of nowhere and rested an elbow on her shoulder. "Yep, that's my Rose." He then looked meaningfully at her. "Can I bake cookies?"

George wasn't in a much better position. When he had walked up to the girl, she had crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "I'm happily married."

Jasper, next to her, smirked at George.

We both turned to Bella, but Edward was already next to her saying, "Don't even _think_ about it." The girl was doubled over in laughter, though I couldn't figure out what was funny.

Next to them was that four year-old…on the back of a russet-brown wolf. Not even any luck their.

And as if my embarrassment couldn't turn any worse, Out came one MORE girl, one clearly from Slytherin, (I think her name was Leah.) , arm and arm with…

"RON?!?" My brother turned to raspberry George and me. My day couldn't turn any worse.

…

_**Unknown POV- figure it out.**_

_I stared daggers at the man in front of me, the professor who acted as my spy at Hogwarts. A snake was curling up the man's leg, who was slightly sweating at the sight of my python's deadly fangs. Good, fear is good. I need him to be afraid; very afraid._

_It was interesting to see the mysterious Snape so vulnerable, but I craved information, not amusement. _

_"What are they?" I asked him, generously spreading venom into every word. He would answer if he valued his life. _

_His breath caught, and I smirked. It came out as a whisper, but it was all I needed. Then the weasel could return to his cowering post as a spy at that wretched school._

_"Vampires."_

**Ouch. An enemy. That's right. This ain't just Humor. Here comes the ACTION!!!! DUH, Duh, duuuuuuuuuuuh!**

**And how do you like the double update?**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**F8tey**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone. **

**I like Whirled Peas.**

**That last chapter, with the unknown POV? for those of you who didn't bother to guess, It was Voldemort. **

**Its time for another chappie!!!! **

Ch. 15

_Draco Malfoy (The awesomest, villianest, slytheriniest, character ever.)_

_In the Great hall, eating the meal, before which the Cullens had been sorted._

Wizards… or vampires?

When I first found out there were vampires at Hogwarts, I thought they would be like security guards; Big, Buff, and Bloodthirsty. I saw them as the ultimate challenge to wizarding kind, and evil unless tamed to your demands. Animals.

I saw them, though, and realized they were more human then I thought. And I began to think of them like mudbloods; Still animals, but under wizarding kind.

My unintelligent peers stare at them like gods and haven't responded to me. And they're with Potter, which easily shows how filthy those vampire freaks are, hanging with Potter, Weasly, and their filthy mudblood friend.

The brats, think they're so great. But really, they're just a bunch of vain idiots going to be broken. And believe me, they will be broken. And I will drive them out of the school within a week.

…

_Still Draco_

I have taken the vampires' departure as my highest priority. Not that I had any others; annoying wizards has become such a bore, lately. So I came up with a quite brilliant, yet simple plan. And the first step: Getting information out of Rosalie.

So I walked up to her, Crabbe and Goyle following, and said to her, "Hello, Rosalie, I-"

When I had walked up to her, I had seen a trace of fear etched on her face. There was only one reason a Sltherin would be afraid, so I know just how to deal with her. When I started speaking, her golden eyes pierced mine like daggers, as she spoke, "I don't speak to weasels."

"Luckily I am not a weasel. Rather, I am the most powerful student at this school, and my father is one of the most feared men in the wizarding world, aside from the Dark lord himself. Power runs in my family, and you look like the kind of person who feels more comfortable with a firm grip on your society. I can help you out."

"I'm listening." She said smoothly. I had hooked her, and she had the fiery glint in her eye that told me she had taken the bait. All traces of that fear were gone.

"All I ask in return is the information on your family… aside from your boyfriend." Yes, it was pretty clear how they were paired up, that only an idiot would miss it.

_(*cough*cough*FredandGeorge*cough*cough*)_

She smirked, and I smirked back. She thought she knew what I was up to, annoying her siblings, but no, she was wrong. Rosalie launched into speech, however. "Jasper can read people's emotions and hates soldier comments affiliated with him, as he was a confederate. Alice can see the future, and is too preppy to annoy. She and Ed are muggles. Bella is the newest vampire, caught Eddie's heart after his eighty years of being single. And Edward… He's the jackpot, and we all have a lot of experience annoying him…"

And she told me all I needed to know. I gave her my advice, which she took gratefully, and I left to launch my plan.

…

_Still Draco... again_

Rosalie was right, Edward was the jackpot, and my plan would focus on him. Also, he was a muggle. Not a squib, a muggle. Ha! And he was already on tight strings. Yes, I had stalked Edward. But not in the sick way. I just was watching him for any excess info. Which I found. First, the creepy hufflepuff, then Cho, then the fact that nobody could remember his name (which I found rather amusing.)

So there wasn't much I needed to do, except deliver the final blow and get the crazy vampires out of Hogwarts for good.

I was in the courtyard in a tree. Why? I really didn't know, I guess it felt good to be above my enemy.

"CEDRIC!!!!! Cho sayz you're EVILL!!!" I heard Rebecca. Edward walked briskly into the courtyard, and looked like he was trying to ignore Rebecca, who was chasing after him.

I stifled a laugh at this hilarious sight, so I turned to Crabbe and Goyle, who were in the next tree. (How Crabbe had managed to climb a tree remained a mystery to me.)

I shouted my thoughts as I spoke them softly to my "henchmen". _Edward Cullen, guess the muggle already has fans. Vampire freak._

That was all it took to get the said freak to dash at inhuman speed over to the tree in which I was waiting.

"You better watch your mouth, weasel." (why does everybody call me a weasel?) I jumped down to where he was standing and pointed my wand at him and smirked.

"What's a vampire freak like you going to do about it, Cullen? Bite me? I didn't think you'd have the guts." He had grabbed my arm and was clearly threatening to break it, when I used my free one to point my wand at him and yell, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

He dodged the spell, and it hit Potter. At least some good came out of it.

"You aren't welcome at this school, Cullen. I suggest you leave!" I yelled at Edward. We were circling each other.

"Not gonna happen, Malfoy." He affirmed. Ah, he's ready to stand up to me. Very Well.

I thought the curse in my head rather than speaking it aloud, so no one would know except for the freak himself.

The jet of red light left my wand and hit Cullen squarely in the chest. By now, the world could be watching and I wouldn't have known, I was having too much fun.

…

_Harry_

I was really annoyed. Ron had been spending all of his time with some girl in Slytherin, and Hermione and I were so disgusted that we needed some fresh air. Hence, we went to the courtyard.

When Hermione jumped up from her seat in the middle of an essay, I knew something was up, and she dashed over to Malfoy and Edward on the other side of the yard. I followed behind, wondering what was wrong.

And a spell was shot at Edward from Malfoy's wand, which the vampire dodged, and the spell continued on….. directly at me.

I fell to the ground with a thump, only to watch the scene before me continue.

"Leave him alone, Malfoy!" Hermione yelled.

"Stay out of this, Mudblood!" He hissed back.

Yep, I was gonna kill him.

…

_Edward_

I forgot to dodge. That one little mishap, and it sent me into the torture of an eternity. As bad as transforming into a vampire. Maybe worse.

What had the boy thought to activate the spell? Crucio? Cursio? I had already forgotten. Draco Malfoy was like Jane's twin, though I could expect other wizards could perform the same curse.

When the curse finally lifted, I was panting. Why I was panting was beyond me, as I didn't need air, but the force of the curse had knocked me off guard, and forced me onto the ground, where I was sitting now.

Harry, Hermione, Alice, Esme, and Carlisle were the only faces I recognized in the blur of people surrounding me, checking if I was ok. Carlisle was in front, asking me something. I gathered from everyone's thoughts that the rest of my family was in tutoring. Apparently someone torturing their brother wasn't enough to spring them from class. Draco was nowhere to be seen.

"It was the Cruciatus curse, sir." Harry told Carlisle. "Torture."

"I know." He replied. I was on my feet before any of them could react, looking around, but Draco was gone. And without looking back, I left the crown of people for the room of Requirement. I was fed up with this school, so I was leaving. For good.

**This was a very fun chapter to write, because Malfoy is a fun POV to write in! **

**Expect another chapter very, very soon.**

**REVIEW!!!!!  
**

**F8tey**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello. Here's a Chappie.**

Ch. 16

_Bella_

I waited for Edward in the Room of Requirement. Alice had told me he would come, so I was passing the time playing the _Sorry_ boardgame with Renesmee, and she was about to win when he burst through the door.

"I'm leaving!" Aside from his perfect vampire features, he looked horrible. His clothes that normally "repelled mud" were covered in it, and his hair was tangled. His golden eyes were crazed and wide.

"What? Edward, what happened?!" "Daddy, what's wrong?"

I told Renesmee to leave, and she did, but not without one last look at Edward. The door shut and I went up and kissed him.

When I broke away, he was looking at me, and I asked him softly, "What's wrong?"

"I need to leave Hogwarts, Bella. A girl is stalking me, no one can remember my name, I'm not a wizard, and two people are out to KILL me!"

"Edward, I'm sure you can work something out-" I started, but he cut me off.

"I need to get out of here! I'm in a living hell, Bella. I can't take it anymore!" I could tell he needed to leave, maybe the magic was really getting to him. But I couldn't stand to see him leave again!

I looked down. "I know you have to leave, but just promise me you'll come back!" He nodded.

"I promise." He whispered. I hugged him, and he moved to the far wall of the room, and jumped out the window. And I missed him already.

…

**(AN/ I'm not going to write a lot about Ron and Leah, unless I get some superduper idea about them. I just stuck that in to give Leah a happy ending, cuz it really pissed me off in the books. If anyone has a superduper idea, id be happy to write it!)**

…

_Sam Scrivenshaft (AN/ Owner of Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop in Hogsmeade, mentioned in Order of the Phoenix.)_

I looked into the streets, taking in the normal bone-chilling sight of Hogsmeade at night. Local windchimes were breaking the silence, but making the scene even creepier. I stared vigilantly around as I sweeped the porch of my Quill shop. I was the only person out, and in a bathrobe, completing the only chore left before I could sleep. The moon loomed ominously over the top towers of Hogwarts, shedding a bright light over my little town, but also casting many dark shadows, and making me sweep faster, to get the last chore of the day over and done with. I finally decided I had made a good effort at sweeping, and was just about ready to hit the hay, when I saw a dark hooded figure on the other side of the street.

"Who goes there?" I asked, swinging the tip of my broom out as a makeshift weapon, as my wand was inside. But the man turned to me, and I realized it was barely a man, it was merely a tall boy, maybe sixteen or seventeen, in a hooded sweatshirt-jacket. I let out a sigh, but was wondering what a boy was doing out of Hogwarts grounds. So I asked him.

"Hello? What are you doing out of Hogwarts? Shouldn't you be seeping, or something?" I called out to him, and barely heard him chuckle.

"I'm not a student there. I need to continue on. Goodnight." He called back. I sighed, and replied a goodnight.

I walked into my shop, then, and continued towards the back, to my room, and climbed into my bed. I layed there, when I saw another few dark figures, in the alleyway through my window, and thought they were just some of the other guy's friends, when I realized they were brandishing wands. Not friends. And I realized they were especially enemies when through my window, I saw a jet of green light leave one of their wands. Death Eaters. And the entire town was sleeping! I jumped up to go help the boy, grabbed my wand and dashed to the front of my shop, then… chickened out and watched from inside. They were shooting killing curses everywhere, but the curses seemed to, amazingly, not affect the boy. Until one of the Death Eaters yelled out, "HE'S ONE OF THEM!"

Then the green curses turned red, which I recognized as a Cruciatus curse. And the curses didn't stop until the poor boy was struggling on the ground. And dragging him along, the Death Eaters made their leave.

When I was absolutely sure they were gone, I started running in the other direction, towards Hogwarts, and intended to get to Headmaster Dumbledore as a witness. I found it hard to believe the boy wasn't from Hogwarts.

…

_Still Sam Scrivenshaft_

I ran as fast as my old legs could take me, which wasn't very fast. By the time I got to Dumbledore's study, I was long since out of breath.

Dumbledore politely asked me what was wrong, and I could barely get out, "Death Eaters… in Hogsmeade… took a…boy."

But he understood immediately and asked me to describe the boy, but I told him that in the dark I really didn't get a good enough look at him…and by that I meant I didn't see him at all.

But my first information was good enough for him to take a headcount of the school, he told me, and I followed him. When he was heading out to give orders, a man appeared next to us.

…

_Carlisle_

I was running to Dumbledore at vampire speed, and I caught him just as he was leaving his study. "Edward's gone!" I told him.

And his response was staring wide-eyed at me and saying, "Oh no."

**... OH NO!!!! EDWARD!!!**

**_NOTE!!! EDWARD IS NOT DEAD... yet. (and that doesn't mean he will be)_**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**F8tey**


	17. Chapter 17

**I haven't updated in awhile. I've been debating on three things that old Voldy could do to Eddy-kins.**

**Yes, that's how my evil mind works. But don't worry, It'll all be over soon. **

**Hope you all will like this chappie. **

Ch. 17

_(A/N For this story, screw horcruxes. In my world, Voldy only gets 1 life. Just makes everything a lot simpler. So don't come to me yellin "THIS CANT HAPPEN, THAT CAN't HAPPEN",cuz it can. Enjoy :))_

_Harry_

I was in the common room with Ron and Hermione when Professor McGonagall came for us. Actually, she did more than just come for us… she scared the wits out of Ron by just tapping on his shoulder.

All jokes aside, she looked worried, for a reason that nobody bothered to tell us, much to my annoyance. Even when I asked, "Professor? What's wrong?" she continued walking.

The whole walk she was silent, and I couldn't even guess why. It seemed like she was dreading whatever was waiting for us in Dumbledore's study.

When we finally got there, I saw Esme and Bella, and they looked worried sick. I looked around to the others, and they looked worried too, but not nearly as much as Bella and Esme.

Dumbledore looked to me and I walked over to him.

"Harry, I have to ask you this question, and I want you to answer it truthfully and sincerely, Do you want to kill Lord Voldemort" I nodded a wholehearted yes, and he continued, "Well then, Harry, the time is now."

I almost fainted. "Now? NOW?!? I'm not ready! I… I'm only in my fourth year! I…. I…." I stammered.

"Harry! He took Edward! He might as well have taken every vampire in the world! He'll learn of the Volturi! He'll find out where everyone is! He'll create an army of vampires!" Rosalie yelled from behind me. I realized that everyone was listening in.

Hermione stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder. "You won't do it alone. Ron and I, The Cullens, The Hogwarts teachers, all of our friends. We've got your back."

"We can do it." Alice chimed in.

"We all can." Carlisle said to me.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward, "But the time is now, Harry."

No, It couldn't be now! I tried to tell myself I wasn't ready. I hadn't learned everything! But I realized they were right. This was the only time. The time was now. And I was ready.

"I'm ready."

"Good. Now all we need is a plan." Dumbledore told me.

How the heck was this going to work?

...

_A random Death Eater involved in the attack… I'll call him Bob._

Lucius Malfoy had ordered us to act as sentries, circling Hogwarts grounds and Hogsmeade. I was in the group around Hogsmeade, and we were unbelievably bored.

First of all, my group didn't even know what we were supposed to be looking for, and didn't expect to find… whatever it was. We were only supposed to attack anyone in Hogsmeade after dark that wasn't living or staying in the town. And that was… no one.

Second of all, only the more experienced Death Eaters were actually on the look out. There were at least twenty new recruits, including me, who weren't doing anything. And we all doubted finding anything interesting to report.

And third, our only entertainment was our wands (throwing spells at trees, however, grew old quickly), and a few decks of muggle playing cards.

"Got any threes?" The man in front of me asked, unenthusiastically.

"Go Fish." I replied with a sigh. This would be a long night.

That is, until a cloak shielded the light of the moon from my cards and I couldn't even see them. I looked up fearfully into the eyes of one of the older Death Eaters, and my heartbeat sped up.

"A boy has entered the village," He hissed, "Look alive."

Both my opponent's and my cards dropped to the ground, and we reached for our wands, as did the other recruits. The big group divided to move stealthily through each alleyway and surround the boy. When the red sparks entered our view of the sky, we all were to charge in and shoot.

I could see the boy from afar, barely, because we were almost three miles away from the boy, on the very outskirts of the town. I saw a battle already raging between the boy and two older Death Eaters, and then the sparks flew into the air.

I tore over the plain, into the town, flanking the others, as we were met with our greatest challenge yet. The battle was twenty against one, and we were barely more than even.

The boy was more than normal, that much was clear in the first thirty seconds of our ambush.

If there was one thing I was good at, it was throwing curses. I had one right at his temple, and it didn't affect him in the least. Green jets whizzed past my ear as I backed up, speechless.

Lucius had told us in our training that the Dark Lord was searching for a group of supernatural beings. He didn't describe them at all, but did tell us that Killing Curses would not affect them. If we found someone like this, we were to ambush them, and petrify them. "HE'S ONE OF THEM!" I yelled to my fellow wizards, and then shot the boy with the Cruciatus Curse.

Ambush? Check.

Someone petrified the boy, and dragging him behind, they apparated away. I looked to the ground watching carefully as the footprints in the dirt streets were washed away by the wind, and with a deafening crack, I apparated.

…

_Still Bob._

The floor creaked and groaned under my feet, walking to the room that the Dark Lord currently inhabited. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of my face as I walked in the dark hallways.

I still didn't understand why the dark, haunted-looking house was necessary. We would've been perfectly fine in, oh, I don't know, a hotel. We could book a conference room, or something, rather than this musty old place. Or at least turned some lights on! But I guess the Dark Lord will always like the dark.

Wondering why I'm sweating?

One of the Death Eaters closest to Voldemort, Antonin (most call him by his last name: Dolohov), Told me that the Dark Lord had called on me, and told me, if I valued my life, I would come.

So that's where I was headed now. Off to the Dark Lord himself.

It felt like slow motion as I entered the room, located Voldemort, and bowed sincerely. "You called on me, my lord?"

"RISE!" He commanded.

I went back to my normal height, and looked him in the eye. He was standing only two feet away from me, but the terror I felt seemed to be at it's peak.

"It was you that shot the Cruciatus Curse?" It was posed as a question, but I had a feeling he already knew. He was testing my boundaries, seeing if I would be truthful, even if I suspected it would seal my fate.

"Yes, my lord." His eyes were fiery as he angrily stared holes into my eyes.

I barely saw the icy hand before it came crashing into my face. "YOU IDIOT!" He said as he slapped me.

Ouch. That would leave a mark. But I endured it, as it was a sign of weakness to back down, and should I hope for my life, much less a promotion, I must not show weakness. The Dark Lord despises weakness.

He hissed, "A person can only endure a certain amount of torture before they go completely insane, and we need all of that torture in order to get the information we need as fast as possible! I told all of you to Petrify the intruder!"

It was then that in my peripheral vision I noticed all of the other sentries from my group lined up against one wall, two men guarding the petrified boy on the other.

I bowed once more. "I am sorry I displeased you, my Lord. If there's anything I could do-"

"NO!" He cut me off. "You are dismissed." He glared at the boy. "I have some things to take care of."

He stared at the boy viciously, and the boy returned the same ferocity in a black, fiery gaze.

And while I left the room, I immediately felt fearful for the boy.

"Antonin, shut the door!" I heard Voldemort command. The door shut, but I could still hear the Dark Lord's voice as he spoke softly what he says at the beginning of all of his terrifying interrogation sessions.

"Now Child," I swear I cold hear him smirking as he uncorked the potion bottle.

"Would you like a drink?"

**Ok, people, the next chapter is my last chapter being mean 2 you're eddie. ok? one chapter, and then my evil mind goes to sleep, and the heroic one wakes up. (Yes, I have two minds. Don't ask.)**

**R+R**

**F8tey**


	18. Chapter 18

**Srry guys, I think I've finally decided how it's going to end. FINALLY!!!!  
**

**So, here you go.**

Ch. 18

_Edward_

Wait a second. …_ A person can only endure a certain amount of torture before they go completely insane, and we need all of that torture in order to get the information we need as fast as possible! _

Insane? I was going to go insane? They were going to torture me until I go insane?

No, I couldn't go insane. I had heard his thoughts when he said that, in the back of his mind he was thinking about two people I didn't recognize. And their son, and the maternal grandmother. Neville. I slightly recognized the son. They were all in what looked like a hospital, The Grandmother had a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder as he cried over his mother and father, who's eyes remained blank and confused. They didn't recognize their son…

Voldemort's bodiless soul had been watching this event when it happened, and in some sick, twisted way, it amused him.

I couldn't go crazy. I had to hold on to my sanity as the vicious man took everything he had out on me. I had a family to go back to. I wouldn't let him torture me that much, there had to be some way to resist.

But I couldn't tell him anything either. I knew what he was going to ask me. He was going to ask me about everything there was to know about vampires. And I couldn't tell him a thing, because he would get an entire army of them, and he would be impossible to defeat.

I really, really didn't want to make this choice, but I knew immediately what to do.

If I told him everything, we'd all die. Everyone I knew and loved, dead.

If I didn't say anything, I'd die, and my family would go into depression, but they'd recover. Somehow.

So I knew that worst comes to worst, I still couldn't tell him anything.

Voldemort was an idiot, though, and I was lucky for that.

"Would you like a drink?" He had asked me. He meant the Veritaserism.

Which reminded me of a conversation Carlisle had had with Dumbledore, which he had been thinking about one morning, and I had heard. It was from one of the tutoring sessions.

_"So, Proffesor," Carlisle had inquired. They were being taught basic potions. "Would a vampire be affected by these potions? I mean, we'd regurgitate, right? We'd never fully digest the medicinal or magical properties, correct?" Leave it to Carlisle to make it sound complicated._

_"Of course!" Dumbledore had replied. "That's the beauty of it! You have to drink it! Some people refuse, and it has to be force fed… which is usually not an easy task! But if a potion is drunk! The amazing power each one holds!"_

Yes, that was my solution. I wouldn't drink it. I would simply refuse. Anything to escape the nasty-smelling potion. And even if I DID have to drink it, it wouldn't affect me. I could lie to them the entire time.

"_Finite_." said Voldemort, and I instantly could feel my limbs again. However, I wasn't about to make a run for it; there were at least fifteen wands pointed at me.

"Here you go." He handed me the potion, and I was about to make my "oh so expected" refusal, when the transaction was interrupted.

"My lord? You have got to be kidding, sir." I heard. I whipped around to see Professor Snape standing in the doorway.

No, no way! That's not possible! Snape is a Death Eater? A Traitor? He betrayed Dumbledore?

"YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled. How could he be a spy?

"Ah, yes." Voldemort hissed. "For your information, and probably to your disappointment, Severus has been my agent. Now, moving on-"

"My lord, I would advise you against this…" Snape continued.

"AND WHY WOULD THAT BE?!?" Voldemort gave Snape a deadly stare as he yelled.

"Sir, the potion would not work on vampires." He said simply.

Uh-oh. DAMN YOU, SNAPE! How did he know that, that pesky eavesdropping traitor? I was dead meat… (well, figuratively speaking.)

"Why not?"

"They don't fully digest the medicinal properties, in which case the potion is about as magic as water. Sir, the real reason I came here is that the sentries have reported high security around Hogwarts grounds… as if they're planning an attack. I will interrogate the boy, I think this other matter needs looking into."

Voldemort looked at me, and for one moment, I thought he would deem me more important (which I hoped I was wrong, anything was better than that slug.)

"Yes… I suppose you're right. But in the meanwhile, lock him up and guard him, we don't want anyone escaping."

…

Voldemort and his followers had left about half an hour ago, and I was locked in a metal cell. Snape was guarding outside the cell.

I thought I would be there awhile. However much to my surprise, the door opened, and someone walked in, (horribly smelling, I might add), and said, "Alright boy, hurry up!"

**Okay, guess who that is. Just guess, I'm accepting wrong answers, but the next chapter is dedicated to all those who get it right.**

**ALSO: I wrote a oneshot that i'd like you guys to check out, called "Start Over" It takes place in New Moon. **

**R+R**

**F8tey**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello friends!This isn't the dedication chappie. next one is. **

**I've been taking forever to update, cuz school is being suckish. **

**HERE'S A CHAPPIE!**

Ch. 19

_Sirius Black (He might be a little OOC, but I wanted his mind a little more like his Hogwarts days than his current life. Basically, the inner workings of his mind still sound like the obnoxious little Marauder fourth year we all knew and loved.)_

So there I was, sitting in my dark little cave, just me and Buckbeak, living like some hermit, as usual.

It's not like I enjoy living in the middle of nowhere as a known fugitive. It's pretty boring. I think the most exciting thing that happened this month was that Buckbeak started molting. Feathers everywhere. Go figure. Not only is my only home some dirty old cave, but I still have to deal with housekeeping.

So during that process in which my half-bird friend got a new fashion style, it inspired me to do something useful. I did a little research on taking care of Hippogriffs, from some books I swiped from Hogsmeade without getting caught.

Apparently birds usually molt after the… erm… _reproduction cycle._

So after skimming those animal books (which were awfully boring, by the way, one of the reasons I always skipped Care of Magical creatures class in my school days,), I asked Buckbeak (in reference to that muggle T.V. show), "So, Buckbeak, who's you're little Tweety Bird friend?"

The bird looked up from his… whatever it was he was eating, it was beyond recognition now, and honestly looked as if he was laughing.

It was then that I remembered that Tweety Bird was a guy. And a tiny little canary. I shuddered.

To save me from more embarrassment (yes, I was embarrassed in front of a bird), a scarlet-feathered bird flew into the cave, who I recognized as Fawkes, Dumbledore's special Pheonix.

And it was carrying a note, begging for my help.

…

_Remus Lupin_

The moment I stepped into his study, they erupted in growls. I didn't know who "they" were, but for all I knew they could be a bunch of wild animals. It sure smelled that way. It was only when I got a good whiff of them that something inside me told me they were bad. Vampires.

Pale beautiful features and a horrible stench. And they all lunged at me at once. Only one of them kept his cool as he demanded they sit. "STOP!"

Dumbledore welcomed me and had me sit, and I took the farthest seat from the vampires, resisting the urge to hold my nose. I looked to the normal people in the room. There were Harry, Hermione, Ronald, Minerva, Dumbledore, and Sirius.

Ah, Sirius. I haven't seen him in awhile!

"Welcome, Moony!" Sirius laughed, and I cracked a smile towards my old friend.

"Nice to see you, Padfoot." I replied. "What's up?"

Dumbledore smiled at Sirius and I, "I was wondering if you two would like to go on a little "rescue mission?"

He knew us well. If Sirius went, (which he would, because he's always up for kicking some Death Eater butt,) then I'd go too (because the Marauders have to stick together.).

"Who?" Sirius questioned, "Are we rescuing a student?" Dumbledore shook his head, "A Teacher?"

"Nope."

"Are we saving Hagrid's super recipe for cheesy-bacon-dumplings on top of Martinis?!? Oh, I love those!"

I gave Sirius a look, "You partied with Hagrid?"

"No, I stole the food and partied with Buckbeak, DUH!"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Dumbledore, "So, who?"

"Vampire."

Sirius and I clutched our noses and gasped oh so dramatically, at which Harry burst out laughing.

"You've been in a room full of Vampires for about five minutes without running out the door. That's more than I can say for SOME people." That was the head vamp, a blonde man who looked in his twenties. It was then that I realized that two of his kind had left the room, a blonde one and a buff one. I think I heard one of the children snicker.

Dumbledore clapped in order to get back our attention. "I need you two to save one of them. Edward was captured by Death Eaters." One of the female vampires flinched at the mention of this "Edward" guy.

"I'll go with them!" She spoke up. Her brown hair whipped behind her head as she jumped up. This sent another blast of scent at me, practically burning my nose.

"No, Bella, we can't let anyone who knows about vampires go. And we can't send the children. That leaves Remus and Sirius. So-" Dumbledore was interrupted.

"No, I'm going." She looked at him with a deathly black glare, and the matter was settled. The three of us would go rescue Edward.

**...**

**Ok people, keep guessing! Who is the one to open the door for Edward?**

**Review!!!!**

**F8tey**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yes, I know I haven't updated in AGES!!!! (Let's just say the reason might have included bad assignment grades and a whole lot of homework.)I'm so so so so soooooo sorry. And although it's not enough, I'm giving you this super duper super loooong chappie to try to make up for it. **

**Cause I know your all dying to know what happened to Edward, this won't really be a cliffy. **

**This is going to be the most confusing chappie yet, due to POV changes. **

**Ch. 20**

_Bella_

There are many things a vampire shouldn't do: A.) Expose themselves, B.) Try to eat a hotdog, and C.) Spend a day with NOT ONE, but TWO Wolves. And that was exactly what I was about to do. Spend the rest of the evening with two men who reeked like HELL.

How had I not noticed this when I was human?

We were currently in the Hogs Head in Hogsmeade, Sirius drinking Firewhisky and blabbering about Dumbledore's beard. I was practically banging my head on the table.

"His beard white, flewing and looooong. Yerperoo, wonder what'd feel liiike…."

Yea. Drunk.

I smacked him, hard on the back of his head. Very hard. Hopfully that'll clear things up.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!? We need to go save Edward!" I yelled at them. Remus was sitting silently at the edge of the table, as if he didn't want to disturb anyone. He was staring at me. I looked at him. "What?"

"There's only one problem with that, Isabella."

"Bella."

"We don't know where he is."

I jumped onto the chair and stared at my two smelly companions in disbelief. "YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHERE HE IS!!!!!" I squealed, and the entire restaurant turned to stare at us. I would probably be crying from frustration if it were possible.

"SHH!" That was Remus. He glared at the onlookers, who quickly went back to whatever they were doing.

"Well, it's not like we have any way to find You-know-Who!" Remus glared at me, and I glared back, but Sirius broke us apart.

Apparently, his head had cleared somehow, because his eyes were focused, and he spoke clearly. (Probably a spell). "Of course we have a way to find Voldemort!"

We stared at him. "What? Why didn't you say something? HOW?!?" I shrieked. How could these dogs sit around and do nothing when there was a way to do something. I mean, this is EDWARD! Why can't they just get off their butts and TAKE ME TO HIM ALREADY!!!

"Well, all we have to do is send an owl to him. Then we follow the owl on Buckbeak." He pointed this out as if it was the simplest thing in the world. And it looked as though, to Remus, it was.

I only had a few seconds to spit put, "What's a Buckbeak?" before we were flying towards a tiny owl on the way to the evil guy with the wand.

* * *

_Still Bella_

I can't explain how awesome this was. Normally, vampires can't fly, yet here I was, on the back of a bird, soaring through the air above the clouds. It was amazing. The sky was a brilliant blue that you only get from being this high up, the highest birds were still flying below us, and the clouds were so white and fluffy that I just wanted to jump on them. The only problem was that I was sitting in the back, so the wind blowing into my face smelled like dog.

I was very excited to go back to vampires, or even humans, because at least they smelled good.

The worst of it all was when one of them farted… I guess it was Sirius… and I fell off the back end of the bird and started toppling into the clouds. (Hmm, guess they can't hold any weight.) They barely caught me before I went into Humans' sight.

But I could care less how much these men reeked. All I cared about was finding Edward.

And that we had finally found Voldemort's lair.

* * *

_3rd POV_

Voldemort was sitting in a room with two Death Eaters, discussing a military issue. It was a dark room, as usual, and all the windows had blinds pulled over them. But, suddenly, they started hearing thumps from one of the windows.

"So, I was thinking that we need Hogwarts to-" _Thump._ "... I was thinking that-"_ Thump._ "…. This is really weird…? … I-" _THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP!!!!!!!!!_

A death Eater hastily pulled up the blinds to see a curled note slowly sliding down the windowpane. He opened up the window and grabbed the note. He read the two words aloud, "_Watch out_."

And all of a sudden, an owl jetted through the window and started pecking at his hood faster than they could see, and with every peck the Death Eater yelped.

"ACK! GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!! ACK!! HELP!!!"

The man was making such a racket, that Voldemort and his followers did not hear the giggling next door or the silent screech of a door against metal.

* * *

_Bella_

We entered the large building giggling like schoolgirls, at the Death Eater in the other room. The annoying owl had provided just enough distraction for us to slip into the dark house unnoticed.

Speaking of dark house, the hallways were pitch black. Not that that was a problem, for with what little light there was, I could see, but the dogs didn't have vampire sight, so they had to light their wands. This meant it be that much easier to spot us creeping down the halls.

They seemed to know what they were doing, so I let them lead down the halls. Edward, here I come.

* * *

_Edward_

"Alright boy, Hurry up!" A raspy voice whispered, and the door eased open. The face revealed, however, wasn't who I expected.

It was Snape.** (AN/ YEA, Snape!!!!)** I growled. Traitor.

"Come on, we don't have all day!"

I shook my head. I wasn't going anywhere. Not with him.

"I didn't want to have to do this." He shook his head, mumbling to himself. He then pointed his wand at me. "Come, or I'll shoot the curse."

That's all I needed. I was right behind him, like some sick puppy. We turned a corner, plunging back into darkness.

* * *

_Bella_

"The cell your boyfriend's in should be just around the corner…" Remus told me. We turned the corner only to see a metal door at the end of the hall open, his cell empty. Uh oh.

* * *

_Edward_

"I'm on your side." Snape told me, and at the moment I pretty much believed him. He was a double agent in a way. As long as we got away from Voldemort, I trusted him.

We continued weaving through hallways when suddenly, Severus whipped around and dashed in the other direction. I was about to question why when I saw the Death Eater staring at me. He shakily pulled his wand.

I passed Snape in my mad dash in the other direction.

* * *

_Bob the Death Eater (again)_

I was on my evening guard duty when I saw a light at the end of my hallway. I ran forward to it, to see a lighted wand running away, and the surprised face of the Vampire. It, in the blink of an eye, had followed the lighted wand in the other direction. I took a second to compose myself, then started running to Voldemort's office, arms flailing, screaming at the top of my lungs, "THE VAMPIRE DUDE IS ESCAPING! SECURE THE EXITS!!!!"

* * *

_Bella_

A lighted wand was turning the corner coming towards us, so we started running in the other direction. Then I saw more lights coming toward us. We were trapped. So I grabbed both Remus and Sirius by the collars of their shirts and dragged them into a second hallway.

We ran down to the end of the narrow hallway, and soon escaped into the other side. Sadly, on one side, there were Death Eaters creeping up the hallway. We started backing away slowly. I tried to speak, but it came out as a squeak as I was overwhelmed with worry. Could Edward be… dead?

* * *

_Edward_

We had ended up in a hallway, Death Eaters closing in on us, and we backed away slowly.

I bumped into something… or someone.

* * *

_Bella_

Someone bumped into me.

I whipped around to find…

* * *

_Edward_

I whisked around to see…

* * *

_Bella_

EDWARD!!!!

* * *

_Edward_

BELLA!!!!

* * *

_Sirius_

And then they started making out in front of the entire Death Eater army, and Lord Voldemort, AND Snivellus, all of which who were too stunned to speak.

Alright, time to go.

_HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS, HOGWARTS!_ I screamed in my thoughts. We apparated back into Dumbledore's study.

Dumbledore smiled, "Welcome back."

* * *

**_This chappie was dedicated to all the reviewers who guessed Snape._ **

**Sorry for the crappy apparating, I just wanted them to finally get home...**

**Don't worry, that is not the last you'll see of Lord Moldywart! (Voldemort). The final battle has yet to arrive.**

**And in that final battle, there might be an appearence of Aro Volturi... or maybe not... **

**So, there will be a vote! As you review today, tell me if you think the Volturi should get involved, or any other people you might want to see in upcoming chappies, from either Twilight or Harry Potter. **

**So, press that Review button! Leave me a note! VOTE!**

**F8tey**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi guys, expect another update sometime soon! I hope this chapter adds an INTERESTING TWIST!!!**

**Ch.**** 21**

_Bob (I'm sure you know who he is by now.)_

_ The biting cold kept us all on our toes as we stood outside the dark gloomy, Death Eater Headquarters, or D.E. Headquarters for short. My friend Ralph had suggested we have an abbreviation. And guess what? He also said that we should say it rather than spell it. You know how that N.A.S.A company in the U.S.? People don't actually spell N-A-S-A when their referring to it, they say it as one word, like Nasa. So instead of D-E Headquarters, we're De Headquarters. Pretty awesome, huh?_

Anyway, we were standing outside, in winter, in the middle of a blizzard. Shivering. All the newer Death Eaters had to take shifts in guarding the area. My group's shift just happened to be at a time when normal people would be inside, in front of a fire, and stacking up on canned food and ice melting salt.

I looked out over the snowy landscape, and saw only white. Booooring

But it wasn't boring for long. I turned around to Ralph to ask to play a game of cards when someone, or some_thing_, tapped me on the shoulder.

I spun around and found myself face to face with bloodred eyes, belonging to a pale-faced man in a dark cloak (No, definitely a someone).

"Hello, I am Aro." And he reached out to shake hands.

* * *

_Edward_

As much as I hate to admit it, it was nice to be back. Dumbledore, hospitable as always, had had Bella, Remus, Sirius, Severus, and I sit, and handed each of us, my family, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasly, and Professor McGonnagall goblets. I stared down at the empty golden cup in confusion. What did Dumbledore plan on filling these with? Moutain Lion Blood?

And then, right before my eyes, the cup filled itself with a dark red liquid, and I caught its smell. It was definitely mountain lion blood. I looked at the rest of my family, who were drinking from their cups politely, not looking even half surprised at these strange cups. And once again, I felt so isolated. Was I the only one who still didn't expect my cups to fill by themselves?

Bella's hand slid into mine in a subtly, and I released a breath I didn't know I'd been holding. I stared back down at the goblet, and decided to make the most of luxury. I downed it.

"Emmett, is that soda?" I looked to Jasper, who had spoken, and followed his gaze towards Emmett's goblet. The blood in it was blue.

"No! I just thought it be fun to try horseshoe crab!" Emmett slowly and hesitantly took a sip out of the goblet, made a funny face, and then spit it out on the ancient-looking carpet, effectively staining it.

"EMMETT!" we yelled in unison.

"I'm sorry, Professor Dumbledore, he-" But Dumbledore waved off Esme's apology, smiling. He waved his wand, and the blue stain vanished. "Oh."

Like the carpet, things were back to normal… or as normal as they could ever be. Ten bucks says something horrible will happen in the next twenty-four hours.

* * *

_Lord Voldemort_

I stared at my hands, which were curled into fists. My incompetent army had once again let an enemy slip through their fingers. First Harry Potter, now Edward Cullen, next we knew it, we'd lose some kind of wizard-vampire hybrid. My worst enemies mixed together. **(AN/ I typed this sentence, THEN realized how sick it sounded. Just saying.) **I don't know how much defeat I can take before I destroy this army and start another from scratch.

Someone knocked on the door, and I immediately stood up. Who would dare interrupt me?

And as I looked up into the blood-red eyes of the gray-haired man in front of me, the answer occurred to me.

A Vampire would.

"Hello, Lord Voldemort. Can I call you Tom?"

"No." I said, gritting my teeth. Who did this vampire think he was?

"Well, Tom, I'm Aro Volturi, of Volterra, Italy." He was smiling, but had an evil glint in his eye. He held out a hand. "I'm here to make a deal with you."

"And why would you do that?" This man was out of line.

Aro smiled broader, looking ever more sinister. "Did anyone ever tell you , '_The enemy of my enemy is my friend_'?"

* * *

_3rd POV_

The Death Eaters swarmed the steps of this new building, the one that seemed to have popped up in a deserted Italian landscape overnight. Excitement rippled through the crowd in waves as some people took the stage. The mass of people was much like that at, oh, three football stadiums. Very large. The actual building was beautiful. It had extremely well-crafted Ionic columns, huge steps leading up to it. It was Roman architecture. You could tell by the dome and the arches. It could easily be an ancient building, except for a few things. One, it was built overnight. Two, the stone was smooth and polished. Three, and strangest of all, the entire thing was made of black marble.

Bob the Death Eater stood in the crowd. He was among many people in cloaks identical to his. "How did this place pop up overnight?" He wondered aloud. All of a sudden, someone appeared next to him. He whipped around to see a tall, pale, muscled man in a black cloak, with a "V" embroidered on it. "V- v- v- vampire!" he stuttered, but it was too late. The vampire had grabbed him, and was running towards the black building faster than any other Death Eater could see.

The inside of the building was beautiful, he supposed, but Bob only had a few seconds to look at it before the man rushed through. Same with the rest of the corridors they went through. Until at last, finally, They ended up in a dark room, and six pairs of red eyes looked up to them from a desk, where they had obviously been negotiating. One of the pairs of red eyes belonged to Lord Voldemort, who naturally had bloodred eyes, a rather frightening quality about him. The other five were vampires. Three of them were men who were probably in their fifties, the other two were a boy and a girl, who looked similar, neither could be older than twelve.

Voldemort looked at Bob, the Vampire dropped Bob, and Bob fell to the floor, kneeling in respect, or lack of any more strength.

The Dark Lord stood over Bob and sighed. "Robert, you have served me well. Today, you will die." Bob looked up, fear shining in his eyes. "But not by my wand. You are to be the first of my new army. Demitri!" The vampire behind Bob stood erect. "Bite him!"

And a few seconds later, the anguished screaming could be heard from miles away.

* * *

**So, Bob's name is Robert. Is this in anyway related to another Robert we all know? Coincidence? I think not!**

**READ AND REVIEW**

**F8tey**


	22. Chapter 22: Purple Boxershorts

**I don't want to return to the habit of not posting for months, so here's a short little hilarious chapter to satisfy all of you until i write again.**

Ch. 22

_Jane_

Aro, Marcus and Caius get to hang with Dark Lord Moldywart, Felix and Demitri get to eat people, and I am stuck in my room with the two banes of my existence: Alec, and a half naked screaming guy with purple boxer shorts and plaid knee socks named Bob.

But let's back up a little.

Me and Alec arrived in this here creep-shack with one thing in mind: Don't get left behind in Volterra. We hoped this would be more enjoyable than Italy. We were wrong.

It was cool at first. Scaring the pants off mortals holding little magicky sticks called "wands"? Definitely fun.

We built the castle overnight; it was specially designed by yours truly. Caius ordered me to make it a place he would enjoy, so I made it intimidating, gloomy, and_ really_ depressing. Just like him.

So yea, I did all the architectural jazz of this awesome castle. I didn't actually build it, everyone else did. And then that Moldywart did the interior design.

I'm going to tell you straight out: TOTAL THUMBS DOWN! He has no taste! Zip. Zero. Zilch. I mean, I'm used to the outdated outsides (I have to be, I live in Italy), but this guy "decorated" the inside with paintings of dying people! He put in "mirrors framed in elegant bronze", a.k.a. a whole bunch of jumbled up rusty metal hanging on the wall. And black doilies. Who makes doilies anymore, let alone in black? This guy takes the dark thing way too seriously.

So we were outside. And Aro was making a speech to the Death Eaters. "We will combine our forces to take down the people who must be taken down! We are ready to fight! We are Volturedemort! We-" _Blah blah blah._

So he made his lies about how great the Death Eaters were now, and about how great they would become.

Then Aro, Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demitri, Voldemort, and I walked inside Volturedemort Castle for the first time. There was a buffet. Yes, a buffet. The Death Eaters serve their vampire guests a buffet. Apparently, a bunch of guys in black cloaks can become creative cooks when armed with a simple blood spell. There was a juice bowl, with a ladle and everything, filled with blood. There were mugs of steaming O negative. There were letters spelling out "V-O-L-T-U-R-E-D-E-M-O-R-T" along the table sculpted from ice, made of blood.

And for the first time, the Volturi went insane.

…

_Alec_

Later, we were showed our rooms. As in, I was showed our room. Jane had disappeared over an hour ago, I had no idea where she went. But when I walked into the room, all became clear.

The wallpaper was pink with assorted purple polka-dots, and completely furry. The beds were lavender with bright pink, fuzzy pillows. The floor was lime green, and the fuzziest furriest carpet I had ever seen. There were stuffed bunnies everywhere. There was a large mural on the wall above the beds, clearly portraying the vampire Edward Cullen and the wizard Harry Potter. Jane appeared out of the mounds of fuzz with a pink knife (yes, a deadly silver blade with a pink handle), and an evil glint in her eye that scared me even more than the room.

"Let's play darts!"

…

_Jane_

Then, in the middle of Me and Alec's destroy-picture-of-Potter-and-Cullen fest, Aro dumped the screaming guy into our room. Said his name was Robert P., and then ran back down the hallway. Alec and I looked at the man on the floor who was writhing in pain questionably, then shrugged at each other. We continued our game of darts. A couple days later, another man burst into our room without knocking. He was a Death Eater, from the looks of his robe.

"I was sent on orders of the Dark Lord to strip Bob of his robes. He won't be needing them anymore."

At the word "strip", my hand immediately flew up to cover Alec's eyes as he did to me. Force of habit. Comes with living in a house with a bunch of lonely century-old vampires.

When the strange man left, Alec and I decided to end our game of darts. More like Alec ended it, saying the half-naked man wearing purple boxer shorts and plaid knee socks writhing in pain on the floor would be a distraction and throw off his aim. So Alec and I sat, staring off into space, bored.

And that's how I'm stuck in a room with the two banes of my existence. Alec, because he's my brother, and Naked Bob for ruining my dart game.

**So, hilarious? Yea, I thought so. This chappie is dedicated for my twilighter friends at school, who have credit for a lot of the jokes in this chappie ;)  
**

**REVIEW! PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON DOWN THERE!**


	23. Chapter 23 IS FINALLY HERE!

**Is it true? Has F8WUZL8 finally gotten off her lazy butt and brought "Cedric Diggory Didn't Die, he Became Edward Cullen" up from the dead?**

Oh yea. I'm back, baby, and better than ever!

**Will she finally update consistently?**

... maybe... At least I'll update! I'll try to update at least once every two weeks, but I am holding a very busy schedule, plus another fanfic.

**Did she like putting the fanfiction on Hiatus? Was it just to torture us?**

Uhhh... no. God, you guys are so selfish! Not everything revolves around you! Maybe I have a busy life! (or maybe I'm lazy.) (or maybe both.)

**Does she want to stop this random FAQ and give you a fanfic?**

Hell yeah!

**So basically, here's chapter 23. I love you guys and couldn't bare to see it fade away, so I'm hoping you'll join me again in continuing this fanfic. Maybe you hate me. If so, don't flame me. Maybe you love me for continuing. REVIEW!**

**So, without further ado, I present to you: **

Ch. 23

_3rd POV_

It was snowing around Hogwarts. Students laughed and played, not knowing or caring what was happening not far away.

Life continued normally for Harry, Ron, Hermione, the Cullens, and everyone else at Hogwarts. Lessons continued as usual, with the usual pranks and disasters that Hogwarts can't go a week without. Students played and laughed, they cursed and they spelled, and nothing dreadful happened. But Harry couldn't get rid of this nagging feeling that something was wrong. He couldn't joke and laugh like Ron and Hermione were with the other Gryffindor fourth years. He sat in one of the tall armchairs staring into the fire. He had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something had to be wrong.

He was so lost in his paranoia that he jumped out of his chair and whipped around when someone tapped his shoulder, to find a kid with freckles and scruffy red hair staring at him in shock.

"Oh, Ron, it's just you." Harry sat down with a sigh. Ron, eyebrows furrowing, sat in the large armchair next to him.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ron was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Yes!" He said, a little too quickly, too defensively. He didn't want his best friend to think he was insane.

Ron was still waiting, it was clear something was wrong. Harry sighed.

"No." Harry looked back to the flames. They were dancing. Dancing and screaming and dying and…

"Ron, I think something evil is happening." Ron followed his gaze to the flames, but all he saw was the fire.

"Think about it," Harry continued. "It's been a week since Sirius, Lupin, and Bella returned with Edward. The Death Eaters and Voldemort haven't tried to get him back, nor have they launched an attack! Something must be going on."

"Relax, mate! It's only the first time in a while that you get a break! Enjoy it! Besides, I have a feeling that the Death Eaters are probably just tired! They're an old lot, you know. A bunch of generations, and stuff. For all we know, those creepers might be sitting around saying stuff like, 'Darn that ol' what's-his-name. What is his name? You know, that litt'l whippersnapper that we were trying to catch?'"

Harry laughed as Ron grinned at him.

"Here, this might help." Hermione walked up to them and put hot cups of Apple Cider in their hands. She sat down in the third armchair and began drinking hers.

"Thanks, Hermione." Harry said. Ron was too busy downing his.

"Christmas is only a few days from now." She remarked quietly.

"What?!" Harry sat up in his chair, surprised. How could he have forgotten?

"You've been crash-studying Defence Against the Dark Arts too much to notice the Christmas decorations in the school?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I… I guess so. I don't know what to buy anyone!"

"Well you don't have to buy anything for our vampire friends. The Cullens specifically said not to buy them anything." Hermoine said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because they're rich bastards who have all the money in the world." Ron said, grinning.

"More than me?" Harry asked, laughing.

"More than you, Harry. You don't have a job, while Carlisle has had a steady Doctor's income for centuries." Ron said. They all laughed.

"Just relax until the holidays are over, okay? You're studying too hard." Hermione asked of Harry.

"Okay. But just until the holidays are over. Then I can go back to being my paranoid self, right?" Harry grinned.

"Right."

…

_3rd POV_

"He needs a new name." Was the first sentence that Bob heard when he woke up. It was a girl's voice.

"Yea, but it needs to be something cool." A boy said.

"Why?" The girl asked. "He most certainly is not cool."

"Maybe the coolness will rub off on him." The boy said.

"No. He needs a not-cool name. If we gave a not-cool person a cool name, it would be lessening the value of cool names."

"Have you ever heard the expression, _'Some are born great, and some have greatness thrust upon them.'_?"

"Yea."

"And…?"

"And it doesn't apply here. I refuse to 'thrust greatness'"

"Fine."

"Well then," the girl continued, "we know his first name."

"We do?"

"Yea. It's Robert. Or at least, that's what Moldywart called him."

"Ok. What should his last name be?"

"Patrickson." She said, without missing a beat.

"Why?" He wondered.

"Well he looks Irish!"

"People who look Irish have red hair!"

"I don't care. His name is Robert Patrickson."

"My name is what now?" Bob asked as he came to his senses. He clutched his forehead in pain. "Where am I?"

"You're name is Robert Patrickson, you are in Volturedemort mansion, and you are a vampire." The girl said. She turned to the boy, "You know, I'm beginning to think he needs a nickname. Let's call him Bob."

"Agreed."

Bob looked down at himself and yelped. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around himself. "WHY AM I NAKED? I don't know what you kids were planning, but I am not into you-"

"For goodness sake, Bob, keep you're graphic accusations to yourself!" Alec yelled.

"Besides, a male Death Eater was the one who undressed you. He looked pretty happy about it, I'd watch out if I were you." Jane laughed.

A knock on the door interrupted her laughter.

Alec opened the door. It was Aro.

"Hello my children. Lord Voldemort needs the vampire."

"He's all yours." Jane said, beaming.

Aro took Bob- still undressed, in only a blanket- to the Dark Lord.

…

_Robert Patrickson **(AN/ NO, not Pattinson. I am not an idiot.)**_

I walked with Aro to the Volturedemort hall, and was greeted by the Dark Lord. I bowed. He whacked me with a stick.

"… Um… my lord? What was that for?"

Voldemort looked down at Bob. "Did it hurt?"

"Well… no… but-"

He whacked me again. Harder.

"That didn't hurt either."

He shot me with a gun. The bullet bounced off, and landed on the floor, rolling away ominously.

There was the crack of a whip. I didn't feel it.

"CRUCIO!" That's when the pain began. Fire spreading through my veins. I couldn't stop myself from crying out, writhing in pain on the floor.

"I've done it. I'VE DONE IT! A VAMPIRE DEATH EATER!" I heard evil laughter.

The pain stopped. Voldemort stepped near me…

…and I caught the scent of blood.

**!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!READ THIS!!**

**Are you annoyed that I stopped there? Well,sorry. Another chapter will be out soon enough. MAYBE FRIDAY!!!???**

**Yea, I'm gonna attempt a Christmas Special as a nice little gift to you guys. And go figure? I'm Jewish. But hey, who knows? I've watched enough Christmas Specials to know how to make it work. It'll include Santa, Snape, and a whole lot of Snowballs.**

**I figure I'll give our happy characters a break from all the angsty-ness and throw in a truckload of humor. (BUT AFTER THAT IT'S BACK TO THE ANGST! BE WARNED!!!!)**

**So if I get enough reviews I'll try to post a Christmas special treat on Christmas day.**

**Question for the reviews: what do you think of this fanfic? Favorite characters? Favorite Moments? Do you wan't more Humor or Action? **

**REVIEW!!**

**- You're Loyal Writer, F8tey**


	24. Chapter 24 CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**I spent all of Christmas Day and Most of Christmas Eve working on my little holiday gift to you guys. When I wasn't eating Chinese food, of course (because that's what us Jewish kids do on Christmas.) **

**This was a very speedy update. Don't get used to it! **

**If your a silent reader (one who doesn't review), Please review to this chapter! It'll let me know if I did well on this huge chapter. And it'll brighten my day ;).**

**Finally, Here I present to you:**

Ch. 24

_3rd POV_

Christmas at Hogwarts was completely new for the Cullens. You see, the Cullens weren't big on Religion. Every one of them had had their "faze" at somepoint, in which the only thing they care about is "saving their souls", but in 2009, when the rest of the world is not controlled by the church, they weren't very religious. They also didn't go the whole nine yards when it came to Christmas. Maybe they put up a tree and decorated their house with flashy lights, maybe they made jokes about reindeer, but that was really about it.

Hogwarts wasn't all into the religious part of the holiday, either. They were more about the celebration. People could go to church, but that was more the older kids. Fourth years were different. And that's who the Cullens joined to spend Christmas with.

Somehow, the fire in the Gryffindor Common Room had moved from the fireplace to the center of the room, like a magical bonfire. Their own Christmas Tree stood in the corner, and this year they had magicked it so that the leaves changed colors.

They sat around the bonfire- all the fourth years, all the vampires, all the wolves. Leah sat next to Ron, Seth next to Leah, Jacob next to Seth, Nessie next to Jacob, Bella next to Nessie, Edward next to Bella, and so on and so forth.

They were passing a talking stick around, and everyone was telling a story about their favorite Christmas. A bizarre tradition, but the newcomers joined in, enthusiastically.

Harry began, "Well, there was this one year that Dudley ate so much on Christmas Day that…"

"This one time, I wanted a pony…

"This one time my dad got himself stuck in…"

"…dressed up like an Elf and sand Elvis…"

"…poured eggnog on all the cars in the…"

"… made a toilet out of snow…"

But the best story was the one that Emmet told. As usual.

"It was dark. The stars in the sky shone like a million gleaming diamonds. The houses near shone like light-up jelly beans. Children everywhere in Forks were waiting for me to come down their chimney. I put on my whiskers," He stroked a non-existent beard, "my fat suit," He rubbed his stomach, "and my bright red bathrobe. I fastened the reindeer to the sleigh- only six that year, because Donner, Comet, and Dasher were out on leave. I turned on Rudolph's nose, and whipped the reindeer into action. We practically flew through the streets, we were going so fast. I chucked a gift at every doorstep, and we covered every house in Forks, and Port Angeles, before dawn. We then returned to our snowy home, and opened Christmas presents. The End."

"Um, Emmett," Hermione said. "These are supposed to be true stories."

"That was a true story." He replied. He stood up and walked over to Edward, whipped out from behind him Reindeer antlers and a light up red nose, and fastened them to Edward's face.

Everyone laughed.

And so it was a good beginning to their Christmas, that Christmas Eve.

…

_Bob_

It all happened so fast. One minute I was kneeling before my lord, the next I was kneeling before what I knew to be blood. Warm, delicious drink that would sooth the burning in my throat.

If you had been starving for as long as you can remember, and somebody handed you a chocolate bar, you would devour it, right? Well that's what I was doing. Devouring the chocolate Voldemort.

I had been so close, _so close, _to sinking my teeth in the man's neck when someone grabbed me from behind. I was stronger than him, though, and threw him off of me. I made my way back to my prey when someone else latched onto me, two of them. I bit at them, at their arms, and I scratched at their faces. They let go, in pain. I was finally going to get to the blood when someone ran in front of me, grabbed the blood, and ran out the door of the mansion. I followed, moving faster than I'd ever thought possible. I was so close to grabbing the blood when another scent caught me dead in my tracks. It smelled… different. Better. Like… not chocolate, but pure sugar. Better. I turned my head toward where I smelled it from, and found myself looking at Hogwarts. Someone in Hogwarts.

A woman was thrown at my feet. One in Death Eater robes. "Drink." someone said from behind me. It took milliseconds for me to comply.

When I was done, and my face was smeared with blood, the woman was dead. I stood to see Aro behind me. "There was another scent, my lord. Stronger. Better. It was coming from Hogwarts. I want it."

"Ahh…_ la tua cantante_. Your singer." Aro Lockheed towards Hogwarts as well. "I am curious who that is. You will have your singer, but be patient. Now is not the time. So, my son, would you join me back to the castle?"

"Yes sir."

The two vampires ran with inhuman speed back to the mansion, as the sun rose on the horizon.

…

"PRESENTS!!!!" Jane and Alec yelled sliding into the Hall.

See, Christmas for them was the one time of the year when they could act like twelve-year-olds. They could open presents, play video games, open presents, annoy Felix, open presents, sled, and so on. Also, Aro would always let them do something really fun that they weren't normally allowed to do. Like pull a big practical joke on Caius, or eat someone important, or try to take over the world. Yea, something fun like that.

There would always be big flashy lights, a huge tree, one of the guards dressed as an elf. They knew what to expect.

What they hadn't expected was an empty hall. Barren. No gifts. No tree. Aro and Voldemort were conversing in low tones in the corner.

"Voldemort, it's Christmas. Couldn't we just hang a few decorations?"

"No. We do not celebrate Christmas. To celebrate holidays, it is a weakness. It takes you off your guard. I'm rather surprised that Vampires celebrate holidays." He said, skeptically.

"It is fun. Some of my kind can be depressed, bored, and sad when introduced to this never-ending life. That is why we celebrate holidays." Aro said.

"Is it necessary?"

"Well… no…"

"Then I will not have it! Get out of my sight!"

Aro walked out of the Hall and saw Jane and Alec peering around the corner. He shook his head and shrugged at them. "That man is_ such_ a _Scrooge_!" He remarked.

Jane looked into the Hall, where the Dark Lord was busy looking at papers and muttering to himself. She then turned back to Alec, eyes closed and her head in her hands. "This is so cliché." She muttered.

"What? What do you mean?" Alec asked, confused.

"Alec," Jane put her hands on his shoulders to get his attention, "We have to save Christmas."

…

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _Harry heard the bells as they floated up the stairs to his room. He opened his eyes blearily, and yawned.

_Jingle! Jingle! _Harry stretched and snuggled farther into the covers.

He really woke up when the bells rattled right next to his ear.

"OKAY! Okay! I'm awake! What's the deal?" He asked the bells as they floated out his door and into another dorm, without anyone holding them. He put on his glasses, and it finally clicked in his head.

"RON! Ron, WAKE UP!" He shook Ron awake, excited. "It's Christmas!"

The two boys dashed downstairs into the Common Room, where Edward, Emmett, and Jacob were waiting for them. Ron ignored them, and ran straight for the gifts under the tree. Harry managed a quick "Good Morning." before joining his friend. Of course, Edward, Emmett, and Jacob didn't mind. They had bought most of the millions of gifts under the tree. Just as the rest of the family had bought gifts for their own houses, and Carlisle and Esme had bought gifts for the teachers.

Other students began trickling down into the Common room, each finding their own gifts under the tree and opening them.

"I've got a broom!"

"A Daydream Charm!"

"A Headless Hat!"

"Omnioculars!"

"A sweater."

"A sock…?"

"Oh no! Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans!"

The kids were squealing with delight, as they got magical Christmas gifts. Everyone was happy, even though there was always the boring gift, like underwear and socks.

All of a sudden, a squeal of delight shook the walls of Hogwarts.

Emmett looked at Edward, "That was Alice finding her Pygmy Puff, wasn't it?"

Edward nodded, smiling.

…

Jane walked out of the shadows with Alec at her side. They walked towards Voldemort hesitantly, afraid that he might lash out at them if he was startled. They were the ones startled, however, when he said, with out looking at them, "What are you two doing here?"

"Oh, nothing, just wandering." She said, aloof.

"No, you're not 'just wandering'. If you were, you would pay me no heed and be on your way."

"Ah… but we are intrigued. What _are_ you doing?" Alec asked, peering over the Dark Lord's shoulder. There were drawings, drawings of dying people. Alec lapsed into modern vocabulary. "Eww! That's just sick!"

Jane kept her cool. "Voldemort, why do you hate Christmas?"

"I hate all holidays." The Dark Lord replied, gruffly.

"Yes, but _why?_ Do you have some dark memories of holidays? Did you not get any gifts? Did your mommy not love you?" Jane asked, smirking.

"Will you imbeciles leave? I'm trying to work, here." He said.

"Your working? Really? I didn't know your little drawings of dead people could actually kill Harry Potter! This is a breakthrough! I'll go tell Aro to get his crayons ready!" But Jane didn't move.

"Sorry to break it to ya, Voldy, but artistry ain't gonna kill no one." Alec added.

"So why do you hate Holidays?" Jane asked.

"I hate holidays because they bring happiness. I hate happiness."

"Do you hate happiness, or do you hate the happiness of other people, because you can't be happy, because you are incompetent of killing a young boy?"

Voldemort's fist hit the table, nearly breaking it in half, as he stood up and turned to Jane. "You are a conniving, little… CRUCIO!" Jane smiled.

Two anguished screams filled the air.

"JANE!" Alec yelled.

Jane crashed to the floor, Voldemort was knocked unconscious.

Alec helped his sister to her feet. "Well, that was interesting." She brushed herself off and turned to Alec, "Shove him in the closet, I'll go get Aro. With Scrooge out of the picture, Christmas is back on schedule." She said.

"Quite exciting." Alec agreed.

…

After a few hours, brunch was served in the Great Hall. To the vampires, it was astonishing. The four tables were covered with dazzling white tablecloths, laden with fancy silverware. There was delicious food- casseroles, blintzes, bacon, eggs, bagels, fish, and a smorgasbord of breakfast meals native to the Wizarding community. Everyone ate happily, but they were careful not to eat too much because they had to save room for the Christmas feast later.

Edward walked toward the Hufflepuff table and found Bella seated next to Alice, talking about the gifts they got. Alice was cuddling with a pink ball of fluff perched on her shoulder.

He tapped on Bella's shoulder and got her attention, then put his hand back behind his back. Bella turned, her eyes lit up when she saw him.

He took his hands from behind his back and handed her a velvet box, "Merry Christmas, Bella." He said.

She smiled at him, and then opened the box. Her eyes widened when inside she saw the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. It was a plain, silver, shining chain, and the pendent was a stunning diamond snowflake that seemed to catch the light, and hold onto it.

"Oh, Edward! It's beautiful!" She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

When she pulled out of the kiss, she whispered in his ear, "Merry Christmas, Edward."

It was merry, indeed.

…

The Hogwarts teachers had a tradition of their own. Every year, on Christmas, after the brunch, they would herd the students into the courtyard. The teachers would stand in a black square in the snow on the far side of the courtyard.

The students were crowded in the center, waiting to hear the teams.

Dumbledore muttered, "Sonorus." He then spoke, his voice carried out like a megaphone. "Students, please settle down."

The students became quiet. They knew what was going on, and they were grinning, itching with anticipation. The Vampires and Werewolves were entirely confused.

"For those of you who have not joined Hogwarts for Christmas before, the rules of this game are simple really. If you get hit, you must leave the field. 15 minutes will be allotted at the beginning of each match for strategy and planning, and the building of defenses. The last team standing wins. The first match is Slytherin to the south, and Ravenclaw to the north. Begin strategizing."

"So what's going on?" Edward asked Harry.

"It's the annual Hogwarts Snow War. Winner gets 50 points towards the House Cup." Harry said, watching as the other teams planned and strategized.

In only a few moments, the snowball fight began. The courtyard was a flurry of white, and almost immediately, a massive wave of kids from both teams walked away from the playing field, snow stuck to their hair or shirt. After the first wave there was only a trickle of kids leaving the field as the fighting continued.

It was a challenging battle, but exhilarating. And fun.

…

Aro was dressed in a woolen sweater that was three sizes too big. Alec had poked and poked until Caius finally blew up at him and bit him. Jane got twisted up in the Christmas lights when setting them up and burned herself.

It was all perfect. Except for one thing.

Jane walked over to a random Death Eater. She grabbed some snow from outside, and hit him with a snowball. Right in the nose.

There. Now everything was perfect.

…

Hours after the Snow War started, it finally began slowing to a close. Smiling, laughing, and frozen to the bone, Gryffindor took the field, and Slytherin stood on the other side. To Harry, there was one thing that would make this Christmas perfect.

The whistle blew. Snowballs began flying. Harry picked up some snow, molded it into a ball, and drew I behind his ear. With all his might, he threw the snow, and it hit its target. Malfoy's face.

Christmas: complete.

…

"Headmaster, do I really have to wear this?"

"Don't worry, Severus, you look great."

"I look juvenile."

"That's the spirit! Just ring the bell as the students arrive. It is sure to make their Christmas memorable."

"Fine."

…

The students arrived in the Great Hall. The warm scents of turkey and pork and countless different pies flowed in from the kitchen. They took their seats. It was then that they finally heard a bell ringing in the front of the room.

It was Snape dressed as an elf.

Oh yes, the room roared in laughter.

The food appeared on plates and the children feasted one more time.

Harry sat next to Ron and smiled. "You were right." he said.

"Right about what?" Ron asked between mouthfuls.

"That I shouldn't worry. No evil shows up on Christmas."

"Yup." Ron agreed.

"But Voldemort'll probably be back tomorrow."

Ron rolled his eyes at his friend, who laughed.

Dumbledore stood in the front of the room, lifting his glass of Pumpkin juice. The room quieted. "Tonight, I would like to make a toast. Here's to a wonderful holiday, and a good year ahead. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas!"

**So? What did you think? It was a hard, long chapter to write. **

**REVIEW!!!!**

**PS: Something my friend, Bekeyboo, showed me (HARRY POTTER FANS WILL LOVE IT!): http:// www. youtube .com/watch?v=wmwM_AKeMCk (without spaces) (The underscore between M and A is not a space) **

**OR look up "A Very Potter Musical Act 1 Part 1" on youtube. YOU WILL NOT BE DISSAPPOINTED!**

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all!**

**-F8tey**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm back with another action-packed chapter! Also, YAAY Superbowl Sunday! I rooted for the _commercials! _And guess what? THEY WON! Sort of. They didn't lose, but there weren't any ones that popped out at me. Oh well. **

**It's 11:10 PM and I'm too tired to write a long introduction, so...**

**Here's the chapter!**

Chapter 25

_3rd POV_

Aro looked out at the vast expanse of black surrounding him. The dark color suited his mood. Christmas and the festivities were over. It was time to get down to business.

"Brothers! Sisters! Warriors of the inhuman nature! Here my cry as we prepare our new lives- as rulers of the feeble wizards, and muggles, as we take our rightful place as the Kings and Queens of the world!" He yelled out to the dark, silent, rippling sea. Thunder cracked, lightning snapped, as a storm brewed and tested the waters.

"You may be afraid of turning on what was once your own kind! Erase that fear from your mind! It is time for a new dawn, and if it is the humans standing between us and the world we deserve, so be it! They are weak, and we are strong. We will change the world, make it as wondrous as the world should be- and we will own it. Every continent, every sea, every blade of grass creeping from the ground will be ours to do with as we please."

The wind howled as the sea shook with movement, but it remained silent as the grave.

"The humans, they who were once the predator, will now become the prey. They will become prisoners, pets, _food._ And we will reign supreme for all eternity!"

Silence. Respectful silence.

"But one must remember, we are not ruling as of yet. We must win the battles yet to come, the battles against our wizard brethren. And we will win! _Noi conquistare, insieme!_ We conquer, together!"

The sea became animated as it roared and cheered, and it became clear that the sea was in fact not made of water. It was made of vampires. Thousands of cheering newborns, shrouded in Death Eater cloaks, and ready to do the bidding of the Volturi and Voldemort.

Behind Aro, Marcus and Caius backed up his speech. "_Noi vinciamo! _We conquer!" They cried.

"_Noi vinciamo!" _The sea responds, "We conquer!"

…

_Harry Potter_

Everyone was on a phone. It was ridiculous.

Bella was talking quietly to vampires in Denali. Carlisle to their friends in Egypt. Alice was having a vicious conversation with a coven somewhere else in Europe. Everyone seemed to be occupied by their conversations, while I sat in the corner with Ron and Hermione, bored out of our minds. The three of us had been excused from classes due to the extreme circumstances, and we had nothing to do but wait for good news.

Footsteps toward us made me look up to see Fred and George looking down at us with disapproval. "Shouldn't you three be downstairs with us?" Fred asked.

"At dinner?" George reminded.

"It's dinner time? And nobody TOLD ME?" Ron was immediately on his feet, annoyed. The twins grinned.

"Same time every night, Ronnykins!"

"Do you need to be reminded once a night, or should we check in hourly?"

"Shut up." Ron pushed them aside as he began to make his way to the door, stomach growling.

Harry and Hermione stood to follow him, when suddenly, Fred's face turned serious. "Actually, there're some important matters to attend to." Ron's head lifted at this, and he returned.

George nodded, "See, we need to prepare the students of Hogwarts for a possible attack from the Death Eaters,"

"Which nowadays is always in the forecast. We also need to prepare the kids who want to fight. They'll fight for our cause, but are so far pretty useless on the battlefield." Fred continued.

"Kids are going to fight? No! No, that can't happen, they're not soldiers!" Hermione yelled in protest.

"Neither are you and I." George said.

"But they'll _die._" Ron cried.

"Every student in this school has as much the right to fight as we do. People will be injured, people will die, but to win we need all the help we can get." Fred sighed.

Harry looked down and spoke, "You want us to rile them up. Get them excited to kill." This idea disgusted him.

"No, Harry. We want you to encourage them. Give them hope. Tell them how Death Eaters are not impossible to kill. Tell them we will win. We will."

And so, with pride, the boy who lived stood in front of the army of Hogwarts students, with his friends by his side. He knew- they would win.

…

Snape had been in the Dark Lord's sight every minute of every day since the Volturi had showed up. He was serving the Volturi, casting spells on the Volturedemort Headquarters, or even just _standing there._ Voldemort had been watching him with keen, vigilant, evil eyes. Suspicious. He _knew, _somehow he knew something. Yet, Voldemort couldn't know that Snape was a double-agent._ Because_, Severus admitted to himself, _if Voldemort knew I was working for Albus Dumbledore, I'd be dead on my feet._

_Or would I?_ His heartbeat spiked in fear as his thoughts raced. _This is the Dark Lord Voldemort. I have been a "servant" to him for years, and I would know he always has an ulterior motive. He is a heartless serpent, intent on sucking every drop of blood from every weasel working for him before he disposes of them. But what am I to him?_

"You are a careless man, Severus." Snape gasped as he heard the hissing voice of the Dark Lord himself. _Did he hear what I was thinking? Was I using Occlumency? Occlumens!_

"What makes me careless, my lord?" Snape asked Voldemort in an emotionless monotone.

"You are still human, far away from any powerful wizard help, and yet in the same building as thousands of newborn vampires. Your life is in danger. Don't you think you should allow yourself to be bitten?" Snape heard the smirk in the Dark Lords voice, the smugness, the lust for power. Snape did not feel the same way.

"I'd rather hold onto the last bits of humanity I have in this dark army."

"Ah, the words of a traitor." Voldemort grinned in dark humor as the Death Eater flinched.

"No. my lord. The words of a mortal."

"A mortal in a world where a small scrape can kill you. Have you gone suicidal, Severus?" Voldemort spoke sarcastically. Severus was just an animal, and Voldemort was holding him on a short leash. At any moment, the Dark Lord could choose to set the tip of the leash on fire, and with a simple stroke of a match, his "loyal" pet would be enveloped in flames and dying a slow, painful death.

"I am not afraid of death." Severus said.

Voldemort circled him as he remained emotionless. "I wonder how you would look as a crazed, deranged, bloodthirsty animal? I mean, vampire. I have decided, however, not to grant you immortality."

"Why, my lord?" Snape asked. He didn't know it, but inch by inch, the collar was tightening around him, choking him, as the leash became warm, and then hot.

"Because I do not believe you are trustworthy. You are a traitor, a coward, and a liar." Before Snape could move, the cruciatus curse had him on the floor and burning. His vision blurred as the intensity of the curse increased, and spots of black began to cloud his sight. He heard Voldemort continuing to speak, "I am going to send you back to your Hogwarts friends. Tell them that battle commences in a week's time! Tell them the date of their doomsday!"

Voldemort smirked as his pet writhed on the floor, screaming in agony. The leash had caught on fire.

…

_The Next Day, in Volturedemort Headquarters_

"The Date is set, battle commences on the Friday of this week!" Voldemort called out to the Volturi, smugly, as he walked into the Great Hall.

Aro looked up, alarmed, "Says who?"

"Says the Dark Lord Voldemort, of course!."

Caius stood, "To whom have you told this?"

"Just you three, and a traitor to the Death Eaters."

"Why the hell would you tell a _traitor _the date of battle? He will just go and tell Hogwarts!" Marcus yelled in anger.

Voldemort tilted his head. "Your point?"

"They know when we will attack! They will have an army ready!" Aro spoke in disbelief.

"Aro, if this event is going to go down in the history books, I want to make it look good. I don't want it to say, 'The Dark Lord Voldemort attacked and defeated a bunch of unprepared children!'"

"YOU IDIOT!" Caius spat in disgust.

"Don't call the Dark Lord Voldemort an idiot!" Voldemort yelled.

"Oh, shut up and listen! Would you rather the history books say, 'Voldemort suffered a crushing defeat because of a stupid, foolish, idiotic mistake he made?!?'" Caius screamed in frustration.

Voldemort pulled his wand as Caius prepared to attack, when Aro jumped in the middle of them, "Hey, guys, no need to be hasty." He turned to Voldemort, and threw a hand over his shoulder as if they were best buddies or something. "Now, Voldy, I've been on this Earth a long few years. Do you remember how many?" He spoke as if the Dark Lord was a child.

"925. You've told me a million times." Voldemort said, annoyed by this blatant disrespect.

"Yes, and in 925 years I have seen many battles. Want to know one I remember very clearly? The Battle of Hattin in 1187. I was fighting with the Frankish Crusaders at the time. Everyone was thirsty and helpless and so they made for a water source. They ended up in crushing defeat, because the other army surrounded and attacked them while they were hapless and unprepared. With the element of surprise, the offending army won. Now, what is the lesson here?"

"Use the element of surprise…"

"Exactly."

"But that would be too _easy!" _The Dark Lord complained,_ "_Nothing is that simple!"

Aro removed his arm from the Dark Lord's shoulders in disbelief of the stupidity.

"Your plans never go exactly as planned, do they, Voldemort?" Caius frowned.

"Well, no."

Caius scowled, "You're a horrible villain."

Marcus smacked his forehead as Voldemort stood there miserable. "Moving onto another issue: Why did you not consult with us before setting the date? There is no way our armies will be trained by that time!"

"I didn't think this would become such an issue. Are your vampire armies not listening to you or something?" Voldemort asked, smugly.

"They're _your_ Death Eaters, you should know how _miserable _they are at fighting."

Voldemort could think of no clever retort.

Aro spoke, "Voldemort, I don't think we can continue this relationship between humans and vampires if we don't _communicate _with each other! How can I trust you anymore?!"

"You guys just weren't there when I made the decision! I was going to tell you! It won't happen again! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!" The Dark Lord cried.

Marcus and Caius chuckled. "You two are beginning to sound like some old married couple! Seriously, it's not that big of a deal." Marcus assured them, "We will win, anyway."

Aro, Marcus, and Caius truly smiled at the thought of winning the battle.

So did Lord Voldemort.

**Sorry the ending was sort of a dud, but I didn't want to leave with a cliffie, and it just seemed appropriate to end there!**

**Didja like the italian at the beginning? I figured it'd look cool, so I looked up "We Conquer" on Google Translate. Tell me if you liked or disliked that deliberate research! PLUS, the Battle of Hattin was an _actual_ battle in one of the Crusades (I cant remember which), and it seemed appropriate that Aro would drag up the history books to give ol Voldy a lesson on Battle Tactics. Lol. REVIEW IF YOU LOL'd!!!!**

**BTW if anyone follows my fanfiction "A Teenager's Guide to Living with Pirates", I have a poll about a sequel up on my profile. (Fans of the hilarity in this fanfiction would probably like that fanfic too!)**

**REVIEW**

**-F8WUZL8**


	26. Chapter 2 is up

Dear loyal, patient readers of this fanfiction,

I started CDDDHBEC a year and a half ago. Looking back, I think it was a right-place right-time kind of endeavor, for a wrong-amount-of-experience kind of writer. It was my second ever real fanfiction, following one misconception of FFN's guidelines and preceeding two really stupid Twilight oneshots, and my writing was, to say the least, horrible. My characters were blank and empty, and my plotlines made as much sense as drinking soup with a fork. Still, reviews escalated and escalated and I thought I was doing really good. I suppose I was, but for the wrong reasons. I look at really fantastic writers now, with very little reviews, and I think "I broke 500 reviews with a badly written ffic, while these amazing people get zilch."

I decided last night that I would fix CDDDHBEC, and I intend to follow up on that idea. I plan on rewriting each of the 25 chapters of this fanfiction with new jokes, new adventures, new characters, and new tears. My writing might not have improved very dramatically from what I wrote a year ago, but my insights have, and I hope to turn this fanfiction into a story worthy of it's previous success. And then when I rewrite Chapter 25, I will give you the fantastic, climactic battle between good and evil that has been building up all this time.

Chapter one is already up. To make sure an email alert gets sent out to subscribers, I will "delete" and "repost" the chapters when they get rewritten.

I hope you guys will stick with me, and this story will be better than ever!

~F8WUZL8

Chapter 2 is up!


End file.
